Warriors of OceanTide
by Liza Taylor
Summary: An island in the middle of the ocean is home to cats living within tribes. Storm, a cat from the outside ends up joining these tribal cats and now she must try to become a warrior of OceanTide or be kicked out of the tribe that took her in. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue A Stormy Night

**Yay! It's a brand new Warriors story. Unlike my other ones, this one will be taking place on an island with many different customs than the Warriors. Yes, I know I still need to update my other stories, but I had this idea and its awesome so that's why I started it… Anyway, sit back and enjoy.**

The storm crashed around the small boat, sending waves onto the deck. Thunder boomed and rain fell in waves that were unable to be seen through. A black she-cat hung in the back of the boat, her whole body protecting a small bundle of fur. Around her, she could hear the boatfolk running around and yelling.

Lightning flashed throughout the sky, making it seem like a day for a split second. The bundle of fur under the she-cat whimpered. "Hush," she whispered in her kit's ear. "It will be alright. The boatfolk will not let this boat sink."

"But…it's so loud," whimpered the kit, her tortoise shell fur clinging to her body. She felt colder than she had ever felt before.

The black she-cat licked the kit on the head. "Storm. Do not worry. This is nothing. It cannot harm you. It cannot-" Before she could finish a bolt of lightening fell from the sky and pierced the small boat.

Linelineline

Storm groaned and opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened? The boat! She scrambled to her paws and looked around. She was on a long beach. To her left was a huge piece of rock that jutted into the ocean. On the right, further up the beach was what seemed to be a rock formation of some sort. In front of her, after some lengths of beach, was a thick forest.

"What is this place?" She noticed bits of wood around her. Was it from the ship? Then where was… "Mother!" she yowled, running to the limp body underneath a piece of wood. She pulled the wood off and licked the she-cat over. "Mother. Mother. Wake up!"

The she-cat was silent, unmoving. "Oh Mother," she whispered, collapsing by the black she-cat's side. She pressed her muzzle into her mother's fur. It was cold and lifeless, unlike the fur she had felt before on the ship.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The kit moved her head away from the body and looked at who spoke. She jumped. Three cats stood near the pieces of wood. All three had long, lean bodies, muscles moved under their fur as they walked. Were these cats the wild cats she had heard about from the dock cats? She wondered if they would eat her.

A light gray she-cat moved until she was right behind her. "You poor kit," she whispered, looking at the unmoving body. "Are you alright?"

She shivered. The she-cat's teeth were long and pointy. They looked like they could rip her to shreds.

"Move away from her SpiralClam," said the dark gray tom ruffly. "She looks scared out of her mind. StepShells. Why don't you talk to her? SpiralClam. I think you should go and inform ShiningFeather about this."

"Alright GrayShark," said SpiralClam. "See you later young kit." The she-cat headed for the huge rock piles in the distance.

She had no time to wonder what was over there for the final cat approached her. Unlike the other two, she looked to be younger, maybe only a couple moons older than her. Her light gray fur was streaked with small black streaks, her green eyes looked over the she-cat questionly.

"Hi," she said quietly, "I'm StepShells. What's your name?"

"Storm," said the tortoise-shell quietly.

"That's a pretty name," said StepShells, "What happened? Did the storm get you?"

"I was on a boat with my…Mother. There was a storm. The boat…the boatfolk…"

StepShells cocked her head to the side like she didn't understand what Storm was talking about. "I don't really get it, but it sounds horrible."

Storm nodded.

"Oh. The poor kit."

Storm turned to see two she-cats approaching, led by SpiralClam. One was a black she-cat, carrying something green in her mouth. Next to her, was what caused Storm to pause. It was a longhaired white she-cat. However, it was the way she held herself was what caused Storm to stare. The she-cat's head was high and every step seemed to be taken with pride.

The black she-cat walked up to Storm and dropped whatever she was holding. It was a banana leaf wrapped around something. The she-cat unwrapped it, revealing a white block. "Coconut," explained the she-cat, "It will help you get your strength back. Eat some."

"You should eat it," said StepShells, "HealingWave is the healer of OceanTide. She knows what she's doing. It will make you feel better."

Not knowing what else to do, Storm ate the coconut. As soon it was inside her stomach, she felt a bit better. However, her mother's death still loomed in her mind.

"I am ShiningFeather," said the longhaired she-cat, stepping forward. "The leader of OceanTide."

"OceanTide?" asked Storm.

"It's one of the two Tribes," explained StepShells. "ForestRose owns the jungle while we own the beach."

HealingWave lifted her tail, "Enough StepShells. She-Storm's your name?-must be very tired. I think we should take her back to camp."

"I agree," said ShiningFeather. She dropped down until she was Storm's height. "Want to come to our camp? There's a lot to do there."

Storm looked at her mother. Her mother had always told her to be careful with strange cats but her mother wasn't around to tell her if these cats were okay or not. They seemed to be nice and if they were going to eat her, they would have done it already. _"Sorry Mother,"_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Alright."


	2. Prologue part 2 The Tribe Names and Camp

**Chapter 2! Which is more like Prologue part 2….This chapter is going to be a lot of explanation of the Tribe life as well as other stuff!**

Storm followed the leader and healer to a large pile of rocks that led up to a cave entrance on a side of a cliff that ran perpendicular to the beach. She followed the cliff's path with her eyes but they disappeared within the thick leafy trees.

"Up these rocks," said ShiningFeather, gracefully leaping on the first rock. "The cave up there is the camp."

"I'll be right behind you in case you slip," promised HealingWave.

Storm gulped but she did as ShiningFeather told. The rocks were large enough that Storm did not have much trouble staying on them. It was more of the fear that she would fall that held her back.

"Good job," purred ShiningFeather.

Storm blinked and looked around. She was on top! She had made it! She was on a large strip of rock that led to the entrance of the cave. She scented cats and many other things she could not tell coming from inside the cave.

"Do you mind taking her to the nursery?" asked HealingWave, climbing up behind Storm, "I don't want to leave HerbRain with ShadowStripe any longer."

"Go ahead," said ShiningFeather. From the sound of her voice, Storm could tell she was trying not to laugh. Although she could not really tell what was so funny.

The black she-cat dipped her head to ShiningFeather before slipping into the cave.

"You ready to go in?" asked ShiningFeather.

Storm looked up at the leader and nodded.

The long-haired she-cat placed her tail on Storm's shoulder and led the she-cat into the cave. She paused at the entrance to give Storm time to take in the sights. Storm's eyes widen. The inside of the cave was huge! It looked like hundreds of cats could sleep in here comfortably! Storm saw many smaller caves branching off of the main one, making her wonder how big this place really was. Prickly plants seemed to grow out of the walls on either side of the entrance. Weird moss grew off the walls and glowed with a strange light, keeping the place lit. The center of the cave stood a huge rock and next to it was a pile of fish and other seafood.

Cats looked up from their eating to watch ShiningFeather and Storm. Storm shrank from their gaze. They all looked hungry and from the ways their bodies were shaped, they could easily rip her apart.

"Follow me," said ShiningFeather quietly, beginning to walk.

Storm followed ShiningFeather to the back of the cave where a hole for another cave entrance was. In front of the smaller cave, were three she-cats. Kits, about the same age as Storm was playing around.

"Whose this?" asked a small white she-cat with green eyes.

"LittleClaw! Stop trying to claw LittleLight's ears off!" scoffed a young brown she-cat to the kits.

"But she let me!" whined LittleClaw.

ShiningFeather nodded to them. "This is Storm. She washed up on the beach with the storm."

Cries of alarm rang through the she-cats.

"You poor thing," said the other white she-cat.

Storm stared at her. Something was wrong with this she-cat. She suddenly realized that this cat was blind.

"Storm," said ShiningFeather, "These are OceanTide's current kitters. KitWhite, KitFlight and KitFish." ShiningFeather pointed to each she-cat with her tail as she said their name. "Can you watch her until she is old enough to become a learner?"

"Of course," said KitFlight.

"Stay here with them," said ShiningFeather to Storm, "They will take good care of you."

Storm nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I need to get back to work before CrashingDark starts complaining," said ShiningFeather. This caused the kitters to laugh. It seemed like it was an old joke. "Bye Storm."

Storm watched the long haired she-cat leave, wishing she had asked her to come back.

"Hi!" cried an orange she-cat, almost knocking Storm over. "I'm LittleLight. This is my friend LittleClaw." She gestured to the she-cat next to her.

LittleClaw nodded, "Hi."

"Can…can I ask you something?" asked LittleLight.

"Sure?" Storm wondered what this cat would want.

"Why don't you have the word 'Little' in front of your name? Aren't you a little like we are?"

"What?" asked Storm blankly. The word little in front of her name? Did this have something to do with the fact that they both had "Little" in front of their names?

"Storm is not from around here," said KitFish, "Maybe you could explain everything to her?"

"Let's do that," said LittleClaw. The brown she-cat gestured to a spot away from the other kits, "We won't be disturbed over here."

Storm followed the two "littles". Maybe they would become her friends?

"Where should we start," began LittleLight sitting down, "Oh! Let's start with the ranks and names!"

"Good place," agreed LittleClaw, "Okay Storm. We are littles and that's why we have little in front of our names to show that."

"What are kitters?" asked Storm, remembering that ShiningFeather used that word.

LittleLight gestured to the older she-cats with her tail, "If a she-cat is with kits she is called a kitter. They get the word "Kit" in front of their name to show that they are with kits."

"Or if a she-cat chooses to help other she-cats with their kits they are also referred to kitters," put in LittleClaw, "KitFish is one of those. Her kits are now learners."

"Learners?" asked Storm.

"That's what we become when we reach six moons," said LittleLight, "Learners learn from warriors. They get the word "step" in front of their name to show they are taking a step forward."

"Warriors get the first part of their name chosen by ShiningFeather," said LittleClaw, "Warriors do everything mostly. They hunt and fight against ForestRose, the neighboring tribe if necessary."

"Is HealingWave one of those?"

LittleLight shook her head, "HealingWave is the healer. She heals sick cats. Healer learners take on the name Herb in the first part of their name. The deputy keeps the same name they had as a warrior and the leader gets the name "Shining" in front of their name along with nine lives."

"What?" asked Storm, her mouth dropping in shock. Was it really possible for a cat to have nine lives?

LittleClaw nodded, "It's true! The leader always has nine lives!"

"What are you doing LittleClaw? And is this the new cat I've heard about?"

Storm flinched and turned her head to see a brown tom approach. His blue eyes seemed to see everything at once. In fact it looked like nothing could escape him.

"I was telling Storm about the different positions," said LittleClaw.

"Oh really? Did you tell her about mine?"

LittleClaw's eyes widen, "Oh. I forgot!" She turned to Storm, "This is my brother SpiritCave. He is the Spiriter for the tribe! That's why he has the word "Spirit" in front of his name."

Storm cocked her head to the side, "Spiriter?"

"My duty is to listen to the signs of the Spirit Wind and warn the tribe of upcoming danger as well as well as care for the Sprit Flame."

"Spirit Wind? Spirit Flame?"

"The Spirit Wind is the wind that carries the dead cats," explained LittleLight, "The Spirit Flame is…uhh…"

"A fire that the dead cats are burned in," put in LittleClaw, "Right SpiritCave?"

SpiritCave nodded, "That's correct. The Spirit Flame has been burning for many moons now and I must see to it, along with the ForestRose spiriter that it never goes out." He purred and looked down at his sister, "Maybe, you would like to become my learner?"

"No way!" cried LittleClaw jumping away from her brother, like touching him would make her a spiriter learner. "I am going to be a warrior! The strongest one! I'm going to kill sharks!"

SpiritCave and LittleLight laughed. Storm knew what sharks looked like. She had seen them from the boat. They were huge beasts with large fangs! There was no way LittleClaw could kill one.

"I will kill one!" snarled LittleClaw, "And I'll collect the teeth of the shark I kill!"

"I can't believe you still think you can kill a shark!" laughed LittleLight. Her laughing stopped as LittleClaw wacked her hard on the head. "Ow." Tears filled LittleLight's eyes and she blinked them away, "That's mean…"

"Don't start fighting you two," said SpiritCave, "Why don't you show Storm around the camp? Then maybe give her something to eat?"

"Okay!" said both she-cats.

SpiritCave chuckled before walking over to KitFlight and quietly talked to her.

"Follow us!" said LittleLight, the smack on the back of her head forgotten, "We'll show you everything in camp!"

"What about them?" asked Storm, noticing the other two kits were watching them.

"That's my brother and sister! LittlePalm is the russet tom and LittleRiver is the grey she-cat," said LittleLight, "Don't worry about them! Come on!"

"I seriously have no idea where she gets her energy from," sighed LittleClaw, "Anyway. Follow us Storm."

The she-cats took Storm to the small branching off cave next to the nursery cave. That one was the healer den. Then they walked against the curve of the cave wall. The small cave next to the healer one was the spiriter one. LittleClaw explained that cats were not allowed in there without the spiriter's position. Storm learned that spiriters were mysterious and most of the things they did was not known to the rest of the tribe. They then stopped near one of the prickly things growing out of the cave walls. With a jolt Storm realized the prickly branches were actually put there on purpose to make the warriors den.

The warriors den was placed near the entrance in case an attack took place. On the other side of the warriors den, also near the entrance was the learner den. The two OceanTide she-cats lingered near it. Both would be moving into the den soon. Next to the apprentice den was another small cave, the leader's cave. Next to the leader's cave was the deputy's cave. LittleClaw and LittleLight had never been inside so they could not tell anything about the inside. The last stop was the elder's den, which, like the warriorand learner dens were made from prickly plants. The elders meowed greeting to the passing cats but Storm was too nervous to say anything.

"That's the camp," said LittleClaw as they walked back to the nursery cave which was right next to the elders den.

"I'll go get some fresh-kill!" offered LittleLight, running over to the pile.

"It's really big," said Storm.

"Our territory is really big too!" said LittleClaw, "There's a reef off shore! I really want to see what it looks like!"

"A reef?" Storm heard about them from her mother. They were places where huge groups of fish and other animals lived.

LittleClaw nodded, "Yup. After some swimming training we get to go to the reef!"

Storm didn't know how these cats would be able to get to the reef. Even if they swam they would have to hold their breath for a long time.

LittleLight ran back carrying two small fish in her jaw as well as balancing one on her head. She lowered her head and the fish on it slid off. "Whoops," she said, putting down the other fish, "Anyway. Here you are Storm! Welcome to OceanTide."

"Thanks," said Storm, beginning to eat the fish.

**Finally! Explaining stuff can be annoying sometime and a bit boring but I thought it would be best to get this part done early. There are still secrets of OceanTide cats to be learned(that will be found out when the kitties start training) Allegiances will be up soon.**


	3. Alligences

**These alligences were much harder than regular ones because the names needed to sound nice. **

A L L E G I A N C E S

O C E A N T I D E

Leader **ShiningFeather­-** longhaired white she-cat

Deputy **CrashingDark**- gray tom with black tail

Healer** HealingWave**- graceful black she-cat with large golden eyes

**Learner: HerbRain**

Spiriter** SpiritCave-**brown tom with blue eyes

**Learner: None**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**SwiftBreeze-**white tom (mate-RisingSand)

**SpiralClam**- light gray she-cat

**GrayShark**- gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

**Learner-StepShells**

**RisingSand**- ginger she-cat

**Learner-StepWing**

**ShadowStripe**- dark gray tabby tom with a ripped ear

**Learner-StepGull**

**WaveWhisker**-black tabby tom with brown eyes

**BurningRusset**- russet tom with white paws (mate-KitWhite)

**RagingSand**- russet tom

**Learner-StepTyphoon**

**SunTalon-** light ginger tom with blue eyes

**CurlingStream- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**DriftingStick- **brown tabby tom

Learners (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**StepGull**- mottled tom

**StepTyphoon**- white tom

**StepShells**- light gray she-cat with green eyes and small dark gray streaks

**StepWing**- black tom with blue eyes

**HerbRain**~ young brown she-cat with blue eyes

Kitters (she-cats expecting or caring for kits)

**KitWhite**- small white she-cat with green eyes (LittleLight- orange she-cat, LittleRiver- grey she-cat, LittlePalm- russet tom)

**KitFlight**~ young brown she-cat with blue eyes (LittleClaw- brown she-cat)

**KitFish-** blind white she-cat (StepGull, StepTyphoon, StepShells)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tumbletail**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**MorningRush**- faded golden she-cat (BurningRusset, RagingStorm)

**GrazingStorm**- russet tom (mate- MorningRush)

F O R E S T R O S E

Leader**ShiningBlade- **gray tom with black spots

Deputy**RedFern**-russet she-cat

Healer**HealingLake**-blue gray she-cat

Spiriter**SpiritLeaf**- tortoise-shell she-cats

**Learner-AuraGaze**

Warriors

**WhistlingWind**- gray she-cat

**Learner-StepRock**

**FlyingClimb**- dark brown tom

**TinyLime-** small black she-cat with green eyes

**SwiftRiver**- gray tom

**Learner**-**StepCloud**

**BlazingGrass**- russet tom

**MintFang**-gray tabby with blue eyes

**Learner-StepSky**

Learners

**AuraGaze-** brown tom with golden eyes.

**StepRock- **ragged furred brown tom

**StepCloud**- snow white she-cat

**StepSky**-black she-cat


	4. The Learner Cermony

**Chapter 1! I went ahead in time a bit so the main kitties can become learners**.

A couple of days later, Storm was poked awake by LittleLight. "What is it?" she murmured, turning over so she could go back to sleep.

"Hey!" cried LittleLight, "Don't go back to sleep! Today is the day we become learners!"

Storm's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her paws. "Are you serious?"

LittleLight nodded, "Of course I am! Now come on! This is not something you want to be late for!"

LittleLight led the way out of the nursery. Outside, most of the tribe was gathered under the High Rock. LittleLight weaved her way through the cats to the front. Standing on the rock was ShiningFeather. Her deputy CrashingDark was sitting next to the rock. ShadowStripe, who was CrashingDark's rival was sitting on the other side of the rock. Storm was surprised to learn that for the deputy to be chosen, two cats must be chosen and then the two cats will fight. The one who wins will become the deputy. ShadowStripe was CrashingDark's opponent and he obviously lost. ShadowStripe's ripped ear was from that time.

LittleClaw and LittleLight's siblings were standing in front of the High Rock. LitleLight and Storm quickly joined them just as ShiningFeather yowled for the ceremony to begin.

"Cats of OceanTide. Like many times before, young littles have finally reached the age to become learners."

Storm shrunk back from the gaze of the cats. The other littles on the other hand puffed their chests out with pride. Storm could not understand them. How could they stand being watched like this?

"Come on Storm," whispered LittleClaw out of the corner of her mouth, "Stand up proudly. Today is a great day!"

"I don't think so," whispered Storm.

"Now," began ShiningLight, "I ask the ancestors of our Tribe, the ones that ride the Spirit Wind to look down upon these littles." Storm did not see it, but ShiningFeather glanced over at SpiritCave who was standing near his den. The tom released a slight nod and ShiningFeather continued with the ceremony. "They will become the future of our Tribe one day but for now they will learn all there is to now. LittleRiver, LittlePalm, LittleLight and LittleClaw. You are now StepRiver, StepPalm, StepLight and StepClaw."

Storm's eyes widen. ShiningFeather did not mention her! Did that mean she would not become a learner with the others? Would she be stuck as the outsider? Maybe she should have listened to her mother and went somewhere else. Although, she did not know where she would go. From what she gathered, the jungle belonged to ForestRose. They were the same as OceanTide.

"Storm."

Storm's head perked up and she looked back at ShiningFeather. The white she-cat's eyes watched her warmly. "SpirtCave has asked the Spirit Wind about you and he says the Spirit Wind has accepted you as a member of the Tribe."

Storm's eyes widen. She wasn't the only one surprised. Many of the older cats began to mummer to each other. They all thought Storm would not be allowed to become a learner for she did not have the blood of OceanTide in her veins.

"This has been accepted by the Spirit Wind and the Spirit Flame," spoke SpiritCave stepping to the front of the group of cats. He stood next to Storm and placed his tail on her shoulder. "It will be hard but I think you will do just fine," said SpiritCave to Storm.

"I agree," said StepLight.

StepClaw nodded, "I also think so."

"And so," said ShiningFeather, "I, ShiningFeather, leader of OceanTide accept Storm as a part of the tribe. From this day, until you become a warrior you will be StepStorm."

Yowls rang up around the camp as the new learners were accepted into the tribe. After the yowling was done, the cats left the learners alone and went back to whatever they were doing.

"Aren't we supposed to get mentors?" asked StepStorm, remembering that the older learners were all trained by somecat.

"Not for a couple of days," said StepPalm, "For now we go with the other learners and their mentors."

"It's so the leader can see how we act and figure out the best mentors for us," put in StepRiver. The she-cat's ears perked as RagingSand and his learner StepTyphoon passed. "Come on StepPalm! Let's go with them!" The siblings hurried after the mentor and learner, leaving StepStorm alone with StepClaw and StepLight.

"What should we do?" StepStorm asked the two she-cats.

"We find another mentor and go with them," said StepClaw, "I saw GrayShark leave with StepShells. If we hurry I think we'll be able to catch up to them."

"Good idea!" said StepLight, "GrayShark won't be mad at us or anything for tagging along. Come on StepStorm!"

The three she-cats hurried out of the camp. StepStorm realized with a jolt that she had not been out of the camp ever since she had gotten here! All she had been doing is sleeping, eating, playing with StepLight and StepClaw and exploring the camp. She blinked at the sunlight. The waves from the ocean were steadily moving back and forth. The sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"There they are!" yowled StepClaw, pointing them out with her tail. The two OceanTide learners easily ran down the rocks and onto the sand. They turned around and noticed that StepStorm wasn't with them.

"Come on," said StepClaw, "It's not that hard."

"Yes it is," protested StepStorm, "I'm going to fall and break something!"

"You won't though. The sand is really soft," pointed out StepLight.

StepStorm gulped. That was easy for them to say. They probably did this a million times before! She slowly stepped onto the first rock and then bounced onto the next one and then to the next one.

"Come on!" snapped StepClaw, unable to take StepStorm's slow pace, "At the rate you're going, it will be sundown before we get there."

The sudden yelling, made StepStorm slip on a rock and she went tumbling down. She landed on the sand with a thud. "Ow…"

"That worked," commented StepClaw while StepLight ran over to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine," said StepStorm, getting up. The only thing that was bruised was her pride.

"Let's go," complained StepClaw, walking towards GrayShark, "I want to get started!"


	5. The Abilites of the OceanTide Cats

**Chapter 2! Before you read I want to say that OceanTide cats are adapted to swimming in salt water! I thought long and hard about giving them stuff that made sense! I took some of their abilities from otters and squids.**

"Oh. Hello you three," said GrayShark, noticing the three newly made learners. StepShells was in water and she crawled out as the cats approached.

"Can we train with you?" asked StepScarlet.

GrayShark nodded, "It's fine with me. Shall I start teaching you how to swim?"

"I already know how," said StepClaw proudly, puffing out her chest. "Watch!" She jumped into the water and walked out until her paws could not touch the bottom. StepStorm was sure StepClaw would go under but the she-cat's head stayed above the water and she moved gracefully.

"Your mother taught you well," purred GrayShark, "StepShells. Do you mind teaching StepStorm how to swim? I don't think she knows yet? Do you?" StepStorm shook her head. "I want to help StepScarlet alright?"

StepShells nodded. "Alright. Come with me StepStorm. We'll go further down the beach so we won't disturb GrayShark and the other learners."

"I'm sorry for taking you away from your training," said StepStorm as they walked a couple of tail-lengths away from the other cats.

StepShells shook her head, "Don't worry about it! Plus this will help me learn when I need to teach my own learner in the future. Okay. Let's start." StepShells stepped into the salt water until it reached her belly fur. She stopped and gestured for StepStorm to follow her.

StepStorm stared at the water like it was a shark. She placed a paw in and pulled it out. Would she really be able to swim in this? She glanced over at her friends and saw StepClaw was swimming around, but staying close to shore while GrayShark was giving tips to StepScarlet.

"We are taken out when we are three moons and learn the basics to swimming," informed StepShells, noticing StepStorm's gaze. "Now come into the water! It won't bite!"

StepStorm took a deep breath. She knew she had to learn how to swim. How could she be like these cats then? She stepped into the water and tried to ignore the water's pull against her paws. She walked until her belly fur started getting wet. StepShells stopped her with her tail.

"That should be enough. Now. Move your paws back and forth."

StepStorm did as StepShells said and she felt her body lift up and her paws leave the sandy bottom. In a panic, she shoved her paws against the ground but missed and she fell into the water dazed.

She tried to open her eyes but the salt water stung at her eyes. She felt something grab her scruff and lift her up. It was StepShells. She looked over at the she-cat and noticed something retreat back from the she-cat's eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, spitting out water.

"What was what?" asked StepShells, letting StepStorm go when she got her footing again.

"The things in your eyes."

StepShells thought for a second and then gasped, "Wait! You are taking about the third eyelid right? You don't have them?"

StepStorm stared at her blankly and shook her head. Not liking to have the conversation in the water, she climbed out of the water and tried to shake out the water stuck in her fur. She felt something stick to her fur and she tried to lick it out, but realized it was salt and spit it out.

"That's odd," said StepShells coming out of the water as well.

StepStorm's eyes widen. The water on StepShells seemed to slide off her fur! "What?"

"You don't have oils to keep your fur from getting wet? That's odd."

StepStorm couldn't believe it. These cats weren't normal! From the way StepShells talked, the whole tribe must have these abilities! "Can you tell me more?" she asked. "What's the third eyelid used for?"

"To help us see when we are swimming underwater," replied StepShells, "They are clear and they go over our eyes. Hmmm, maybe I should think of you as a ForestRose cat to figure out all the stuff to tell you. Oh! We can hold our breaths for a long time and if we need speed, we can force the air out of our behinds to shoot us forward."

StepStorm stared at StepStorm blankly. How could she do all that? She didn't have the stuff these cats had? She was suddenly afraid. Would ShiningFeather kick her out of the tribe because she was not like the other cats?

"Don't worry," said StepShells, "Even if you don't have all that, I bet you can still do some things! Like…that!" She pointed with her tail to something behind StepStorm. She turned to see a crab scuttling around. Her eyes focused on the crab's large claw.

"I can't!" she cried to StepShells, "That claw…"

StepShells laughed, "It's only a crab. Sure the claw hurts but that's why you need to grab it from behind! Watch!" StepShells slowly made her way to the crab but she gave it a wide berth until she got behind it. Once she did, she darted forward and grabbed it. The crab's legs moved back and forth but it couldn't do anything to stop StepShells.

StepStorm's mouth dropped in shock. Could she ever be that brave? Would she be able to do that one day? Pick up a crab like that without worrying about getting pinched?

"Good catch!" called GrayShark, looking over at his learner, "Can you take it to the tribe? I'll take care of StepClaw and StepLight."

"I already know how to swim!" yowled StepClaw, spinning around in the water.

StepStorm really wanted to know where she got her energy from. To avoid learning how to swim more, she offered to return with StepShells and the she-cat agreed by nodding.

The two she-cats returned to camp. StepStorm noticed that many cats moved out of the way as StepShells walked over to the back of the cave and put the crab down and put her paw on the crab so it could not scuttle away. "Can you get that rock over there?" asked StepShells, gesturing with her tail to a sharp rock near them.

Not knowing what she was going to do, StepStorm picked up the rock and gave it to StepShells. The she-cat picked up the rock with her teeth and brought it down on the crab's shell. She banged it over and over until the shell cracked. She kept doing it until the shell was almost broken in half. Then she separated the crab into two halves.

"Why'd you do that?" asked StepStorm, knowing she could never do that herself.

"We don't want the crab getting away," said StepShells, "The easiest way is to break it and put it on the fresh-kill pile. Oh. And if an elder asks you to tear off the legs for them you need to do it. The elders are too weak to do it themselves."

StepStorm hoped no elder asked her. She didn't even know if she could pull one of the legs off.

"Come on!" said StepShells, "Let's put the crab on the pile and get back to GrayShark!"


	6. A Dream

**Chapter 3.**

StepStorm looked up from her fish. "What did you just say?"

"Didn't you hear me? We are going to get our mentors tomorrow," said StepLight.

"Finally," said StepClaw, "I can't wait to get mine. I can finally learn battling techniques and then those sharks better watch out! I'll rip them to shreds."

StepStorm did not share the happiness her friends had. For the past couple of days she made excuses so she wouldn't have to go out and train with the others. How was she going to get away from training when she got her own mentor? She got to her paws. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Sure," said StepLight, returning to the clam she was eating.

StepStorm was on her way out when she heard somecat say her name. Wondering what was going on she followed the sound until she was standing outside ShiningFeather's den.

"What are we going to do about StepStorm?" she heard ShiningFeather say.

"What do you mean?" came SpiritCave's voice.

"She does not have the skills of an OceanTide cat and she hasn't been out training in the past couple of days. I don't know if she would make a good warrior at all. SpiritCave. Could she become your learner? Then she could stay in the tribe."

SpiritCave sighed, "ShiningFeather. You know I cannot do that. The Spirit Wind has not spoken to me about her becoming my learner. The Spirit Wind must acknowledge the cat before I can train him or her, you know that."

"I know," said ShiningFeather, "But I don't want to kick her out just because of that. I don't think ShiningBlade will be kind enough to let her into ForestRose."

"I understand where you are coming from with this. StepStorm is not welcomed by many cats in OceanTide because she is an outsider. The older cats more than the younger ones."

"So, then can you make her your learner for a little while?" begged ShiningFeather, "At least until we can convince her to train. Even if she cannot do the things we can, there are still many things she could do."

"I could never do such a thing," said SpiritCave sadly, "You know that as well as I do. The Spirit Wind is sacred."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that it wasn't."

"I know you weren't. Tell you what, I'll take StepStorm to the Spirit Flame. There we can truly find out if she belongs here."

"Thank you. SpiritCave."

StepStorm jumped back and pretended to be engrossed in a piece of shell that had wandered away from the fresh-kill pile. She looked up at SpiritCave as he came out. "Come with me."

StepStorm dropped the shell and followed SpiritCave out of the camp. She wondered why she was being taken to the Spirit Flame. From what StepLight and StepClaw told her, the Spirit Flame was something only Spiriters usually visit. Normal cats only got to visit when somecat they care about died. StepClaw was surprised that bodies were burned in these tribes. For an OceanTide cat, the ashes were scattered into the ocean. StepStorm wondered where ForestRose put their ashes.

"Be careful and stay calm," instructed SpiritCave as they made their way down the rocks and up the beach, still hugging the cliff side that made up the OceanTide camp.

"How long is this rock wall?" asked StepStorm.

"It goes into ForestRose and then I don't know," replied SpiritCave as they entered the jungle area. "Don't worry. The place where the gatherings and the Sprit Flame are, are neutral territory that isn't owned by either tribe. However, I would advise you not to come here without me or one of the healers. We are the only ones who get freeway between the two tribes."

"Uh, alright."

SpiritCave took StepStorm to a small rocky cave. Around the cave there were no trees or bushes of any sort. Only grass. She could smell smoke and burning wood coming from within the cave. SpiritCave didn't hesitate. He just walked in.

StepStorm, not wanting to be left behind ran after him. She gasped as she stared at the marvel before her. The cave itself was roomy and there were pieces of wood stacked up in the corners. In the center, was a huge fire, the flames hot enough that StepStorm could feel them at the entrance.

"Come over here," instructed SpiritCave. He gestured to a couple of moss beds in the furthest corner of the cave, away from the fire. "Sleep on one."

StepStorm walked over and sat down on the moss bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

_"Hello! You must be the new cat!"_

_StepStorm opened her eyes and yowled. The cat who was speaking to her didn't even look like a cat! It had the body of a cat but the body was made up of moving flames. StepStorm wasn't sure if the cat was either a tom or a she-cat._

_"Come on! We don't have much time!" the cat's voice sounded like crackling fire. "OceanTide and ForestRose wish to speak with you. Come!"_

_"What? Who are you?"_

_"I'm the Spirit Flame," replied the cat, "Well, I'm the spirit of the Spirit Flame. I serve as sort of a connection with the Spirit Wind. Anyway. We don't have time for this. Come. Come." _

_StepStorm looked around and she realized she was in the sky above OceanTide! How did this happen?_

_"Come on!" cried Spirit Flame from above her. "Just walk up like you normally would."_

_StepStorm obeyed and she found out she could walk up. It felt like there was solid ground under her paws. The fire-coated cat took StepStorm up higher and higher until the island was only a mere speck below them. "How far up are we going?"_

_"We're almost there!" yowled the Spirit Flame. "Look. There it is!"_

_StepStorm looked up and saw they were heading for a very thick and large cloud. When StepStorm landed on it, she was surprised the cloud seemed to hold her weight._

_"Welcome."_

_She jumped and checked to see who spoke. Standing before her were two cats, a tom and a she-cat. The tom's fur was a brilliant silver, and his eyes matched his fur. The she-cat on the other paw was black as the night sky without a moon. Her eyes were bright yellow._

_"We thank SpiritCave for letting you come speak with us," said the she-cat. "I am ForestRose. He is OceanTide."_

_OceanTide nodded, "I understand your concerns. You think tribe life is not for you because you are different from the other OceanTide warriors."_

_"However. It would be best for you to stay in OceanTide. I would know," said ForestRose, "The cats living in my tribe are different as well."_

_StepStorm knew it. She could not belong to either tribe. They were too different from her._

_"You should not despair though," said OceanTide walking over to her. He licked her gently on the head, "You can overcome the obstacles. You may be different but it is possible for somecat like you to live in OceanTide. Don't ever give up."_

"StepStorm."

StepStorm's eyes opened. She was back in the Spirit Flame cave. For some reason the Spirit Flame seemed to be brighter than it previously was. She looked up at SpiritCave. "I met…"

SpiritCave held up his tail, "Don't tell me. And don't tell anycat either. The dream you just had was for you and you alone. Now, let's return to the tribe."


	7. The Learner's Mentors

**Chapter 4.**

"Cats of OceanTide," yowled ShiningFeather from the High Rock, "Today is the day when our young learners will get their own mentors and will one day join the other warriors when they are ready."

StepStorm swallowed. She hated being in front of the crowd of cats. Next to her, stood StepLight and StepClaw. Both she-cats were standing up tall like they wanted to be there. StepLight's siblings, StepPalm and StepRiver were the same. She couldn't believe how different she was from the other cats.

"Now. Let me assign these learners their mentors so they can finally begin their training," yowled ShiningFeather, "StepRiver. For your mentor I have chosen Wavewhisker. Wavewhisker, train this young learner and teach her all you know about the ocean."

Wavewhisker, a black tabby stepped out of the group of OceanTide warriors. He touched his nose to StepRiver's shoulder and then the mentor and learner stepped to the side of the High Rock.

"Next, StepPalm. For your mentor I have chosen CurlingStream. CurlingStream, this is your first learner. Teach him all that you learned from your own mentor."

CurlingStream, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out of the crowd and approached StepPalm. Instead of touching StepPalm on the shoulder like WaveWhisker, she touched him on the head with her nose. The two then joined StepRiver and WaveWhisker.

StepStorm wanted to ask StepLight or StepClaw about it but ShiningFeather had continued the ceremony. "StepLight. For your mentor…I shall be your mentor."

Gasps ran throughout the tribe. StepStorm had learned it was rare for a leader to take on a learner. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed SpiritCave nodding in agreement. Did this mean that the Spirit Wind was involved in this decision?

StepClaw poked StepLight and the she-cat sprung into action. She whirled around and dipped her head to the leader. "I thank you for choosing me," said StepLight. She joined the other cats on the side, leaving StepClaw and StepStorm alone.

"Let's continue on," said ShiningFeather, "StepClaw. For your mentor I have chosen SunTalon. SunTalon. Unlike many cats you have asked specifically for StepClaw to be your first learner. I have decided to grant your request. Train this young learner well."

This also caused murmurs to run through the tribe cats. StepClaw also seemed to be surprised by this. The light ginger tom approached StepClaw and stood before her.

"Why did you ask for me?" asked StepClaw.

"We'll talk about that later," replied SunTalon, touching her on the head with his nose. StepStorm figured that first time mentors had to touch their learners on the head.

The two went to the side leaving StepStorm alone in the front. She gulped. Would she get a mentor? She had hoped ShiningFeather would have been her mentor. Then she wouldn't have to worry about what the other cats thought.

"StepStorm. For your mentor, I have chosen SpiralClam. SpiralClam, you have trained many young learners, teach this one like you taught the others."

StepStorm watched as a light gray she-cat came out of the group of cats. StepStorm had heard from StepLight that SpiralClam had trained more learners than any other warrior.

"I hope we can get along," purred SpiralClam, touching her nose to StepStorm's shoulder.

"That concludes this gathering," yowled ShiningFeather, "Let's hope all our learners can one day become brave warriors of OceanTide." She jumped off the High Rock and the gathering cats scattered to do whatever they were doing before the ceremony started.

StepLight hurried over to her mentor and the two left the camp together. StepStorm watched the other learners leave with their mentors before following SpiralClam out. Once they were outside, SpiralClam took her to beach. She noticed most of the other learners and warriors were heading up to the forest.

"Why are we down here?" asked StepStorm.

SpiralClam didn't answer. Instead she waded into the salt water until her paws were covered. "StepStorm. I think we should talk before beginning your training."

"Talk?"

"Yes. Talk," SpiralClam walked out of the water and settled on the warm sand. She gestured for StepStorm to sit down in front of her. StepStorm obeyed, wondering where SpiralClam was going with this. "I want to know more about you. From I heard, it seems you don't want to learn how to swim."

"I…," StepStorm looked towards the ocean, at the pulling and pushing water. "When I see all the OceanTide cats swim around…it makes me feel like I can't do it. You are all so graceful in the water and you have abilities to help you swim! How can I compete with that?"

SpiralClam nodded, "That makes sense. I can understand where you are coming from. You feel like you are beneath us."

StepStorm couldn't believe it! SpiralClam understood how she felt. She was suddenly happy that SpiralClam was chosen to be her mentor. She seemed to understand what StepStorm was going through.

"But there are still many things that a warrior does other than fishing," reminded SpiralClam, "We defend the tribe and gather food from the shore. That's something you can do. Plus." She gestured with her tail to a huge rock that went out into the ocean on the other side of the territory. "That's the jumping rock. Cats jump from there to get to the deep water quickly. A cat needs to stand watch to keep an eye for sharks. What I am trying to say is that there are things you can do. Don't think that being different means you need to think poorly of yourself."

"Thanks," purred StepStorm. She really liked SpiralClam now. Maybe becoming a warrior won't be as bad as she thought it would be.

"Now," said SpiralClam getting up, "Let's explore the territory shall we?"


	8. The Second Day of Training

**Yay! I'm finally starting to write again. Here's the next chapter! This is the first chapter where StepLight and StepClaw have their point of views in the story.**

StepStorm opened her eyes. Around her, in the dim light of the moss growing on the walls she saw the sleeping bodies of the other learners. It was her second day of being a learner of the tribe. She slowly got to her paws and carefully stepped over StepLight who was sprawled in front of the entrance of the bramble den.

"I can't eat another bite," said StepLight, swatting at something in the air.

StepStorm blinked and shook her head. She was getting used to StepLight's hyper attitude. After the she-cat was able to get out of the learner den she was hit by how quite the main part of the cave was. From the light streaming from the cave opening, StepStorm guessed the sun was barely up. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile but there was only a scrawny fish in it, a leftover from the night before.

Not really knowing what to do and not feeling like going back to sleep, she decided to go for a walk outside. SpiralClam told her they would get started after the first patrol went out for food and by the way it looked, that would be a while. She slowly made her way out and down the rocks, onto the sand. The waves lapped gently against the shore, the only sound she could hear in the quiet morning. She glanced to the right, to the thick forest. What did the cats of ForestRose look like? Were they as amazing as the cats of OceanTide?

"StepStorm? Why are you up so early?"

StepStorm jumped and glanced in the direction of the voice. It was SpiritCave. A pile of white flowers were by his paws. He had probably put them down to talk to her. "I…I could ask you the same thing," she shot back. She winced after the words left her mouth. The spiriter was somecat to be respected! How could she snap at him like that?

SpiritCave didn't seem to be offended by StepStorm's words at all. He just chuckled. "I was out gathering henna," he said, gesturing to the white flowered plants by his paws. "I need it for my paws."

StepStorm cocked her head to the side. What did that mean? Use for his paws? She stared at SpiritCave's paws. What could they be…wait. "You're paws are a different color!" she exclaimed.

SpiritCave nodded. "Yes. We, spiriters use henna to dye our paws. It shows that the Spirit Wind is guiding our paths. "It's something we have to do. It's one of the many duties of the spiriter."

"Well, can I help you bring them back?" asked StepStorm, really wanting something to do.

"That would be helpful," purred SpiritCave. He picked up half while StepStorm grabbed the other half. The two cats headed back to camp. StepStorm was proud she was able to climb up the rocks without breaking something or the flowers. The scent was starting to get into her nose and she felt like she would not be able to smell after this.

When they entered the cave, some of the warriors were already awake. ShadowStripe, StepGull, BurningRusset and DriftingStick were getting leaving together. StepStorm guessed they were the dawn patrol.

SpiritCave placed his tail on StepStorm's shoulder, reminding her of her current job. She nodded and the two headed for the spiriter's den. Once they were outside, SpiritCave put down the henna flowers and turned to StepStorm who looked up at him in confusion. "Thank you for your help. Just put the flowers down here."

StepStorm suddenly remembered. Only spiriters were allowed inside. She dipped her head and dropped the flowers on top of the other ones.

"StepStorm!" called SpiralClam from the fresh-kill pile, "Let's head out. I'll catch us something to eat on the way."

"Coming," called StepStorm.

"Good luck with your training," said SpiritCave, "You will have a purpose in this tribe. I can guarantee you that."

StepStorm nodded. Somehow when he said it, it seemed like it could be possible. "Good luck with whatever you are doing," said StepStorm, before running over to SpiralClam.

StepLight

"Watch your step," purred ShiningFeather, "pineapple plants grow a lot around here and I do not want one of those sharp leaves in your paws."

"Yes ShiningFeather," said StepLight, her eyes glued to the ground. They were in the small strip of grassy field just before the ForestRose territory. They were here so StepLight could practice listening to sounds. It was easier to practice here since ForestRose was so close and rustling of leaves was easier to hear.

"For a true warrior of OceanTide, you must be able to have ears on everything. You need to be able to listen to whatever is going around you, in the tribe as well as the outside," said ShiningFeather stopping.

StepLight stopped right behind her, wondering what was next. "I kind of get it," she said, "I mean, if a tribemate is in trouble then I must try to help anyway I can."

"That is correct," said ShiningFeather, looking down at StepLight. For some reason StepLight had a feeling that ShiningFeather was not looking at her as a learner but as an equal. But how was that possible? She was only a beginner learner! The leader gestured to the trees with her tail. "Listen to the sounds of the forest. Tell me what you here. Within and outside the forest."

StepLight closed her eyes and turned her ears towards the forest. What was ShiningFeather looking for with this? Plus she didn't really know much about the forest. It was not OceanTide territory so why should it matter? "I hear…rustling," she said, opening her eyes, "Rustling of animals moving through the trees. But that's normal for ForestRose isn't it? Cause they have monkeys and stuff."

ShiningFeather purred, "Good."

"Why is it good?" asked StepLight.

"You are learning more about ForestRose," replied ShiningFeather, her blue eyes set on the greenery. "That is what we will focus on today. You will learn about ForestRose by looking from the outside in."

StepLight's eyes were filled with confusion. Why were they doing something as weird as this? Why did it matter if she learned about ForestRose? If they weren't at war with each other then they only met once every four moons. Why did this matter?

"You will understand in time," replied ShiningFearther, her eyes still on the forest, "Now, do it again and tell me what else you hear."

StepClaw

"Today we will be practicing the basic fighting moves," said SunTalon. Above the tom, the sun was slowly making its way up the sky. It was still pretty early but the dawn patrol had left and came back with the fish to feed the tribe.

StepClaw nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Thank the Spirit Wind that SunTalon wanted to start her off by learning fighting moves. She felt like she was going to scream if she had to learn how to catch fish like all the other learners first. No wonder they were on the beach instead of the water.

The light ginger tom watched her with amusement. "You are different than most other learners. But, here's the deal. I teach you some basic fighting moves and you must promise me that you will let me teach you how to catch fish."

StepClaw's brown eyes flashed in confusion and anger. Why was he trying to cut a deal here? She wanted to learn how to fight! Not become a hunter! "But I don't want to know how to catch fish!" she snapped, getting up from her sitting pose. Her tail was twitching angrily behind her, her brown eyes blazing in anger. She had the urge to rip SunTalon apart and she unsheathed her claws.

SunTalon's eyes grew hard. "Feeding the tribe is just as important as defending it. I understand that you are eager to learn about fighting but hunting is important as well. I am cutting you a deal by teaching you basic fighting moves early."

StepClaw did not back down from the scolding. Instead she just stood taller. "Well I don't want to learn about hunting. It's pointless since I'm going to become the best fighter."

SunTalon got to his paws and he looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't. "If that is how you feel, then maybe you are not cut out to become a warrior. You should just go straight to the elders den instead."

StepClaw yowled at the insult. "How dare you!?" Her eyes were filled with anger and her whole posture was ridged with anger.

SunTalon shook his head, "You will not make a good warrior at all." He shrugged, "I don't even know why I bothered to have you as my first learner."

"Shut up!" snarled StepClaw, pushing off with her back legs. She landed on SunTalon's side and began clawing at his fur angrily while her teeth clamped down on his shoulder.

SunTalon yowled in pain. He twisted his body around and smacked her with his paw, causing her to release her jaw in shock. With another quick smack and unsheathed claws, SunTalon pried StepClaw off and she hit the sand in pain. Her side throbbed where one of SunTalon's claws had snagged onto her fur. She scrambled back to her paws, the pain in her side nothing more than a hindrance she would block out. She would show him!

"What are you doing!?"

StepClaw flinched at the voice. SunTalon also seemed surprised. FastFlight, KitFlight's warrior name, stormed over to the two cats, her blue eyes filled with anger. She looked back and forth from her kit to her mentor. "Well?" she snapped, "What are you two doing?"

SunTalon looked away, his shoulder and the claw wounds creating red stripes against his ginger fur. StepClaw realized her fur must look the same as well.

"Well SunTalon?" repeated FastFlight.

"She…would not accept my conditions so she attacked me," replied SunTalon, still not looking at StepClaw.

StepClaw's fur bristled. Why was he putting the full blame on her? It was partly his fault! If he just understood that she didn't want to learn to hunt then this would not have happened.

FastFlight sighed. "Both of you go to HealingWave right now." She shot StepClaw a glance that told the young she-cat that she would not get out of this one lightly. "SunTalon, I'm sorry about my kit's behavior. I will punish her myself on this one."

SunTalon shook his head, "No, it's alright."

StepClaw looked away. Great. Because of this monkeybrained thing her training would be on pause. Why in the name of the Spirit Wind did this have to happen?

"Come on StepClaw," said FastFlight, "Let's go back to the camp."

There was something in FastFlight's voice that told her that the punishment would not be light at all. StepClaw sighed, her throbbing side hurting more now as she followed her mother and mentor back to camp.


	9. StepClaw's Punishment

**Chapter 6. HealingWave's den is seen for the first time.**

StepClaw

"I can't believe this," said HealingWave, as she picked out herbs out of the many piles scattered around the small cave. HerbRain, her learner was squeezing water filled moss over SunTalon's wound to wash the blood away.

The healer's den was large, bigger than the learner den anyway. Piles of herbs were scattered around in organized piles and in the back was a pool of water. The water coming from a crack in the wall that dripped water in every now and then. Like the rest of the tribe camp, moss that let off a faint light was on the walls. And, a personal touch of HealingWave, jasmine was scattered throughout the cave giving the whole cave a sweet scent. HealingWave had told them it was for calming effects.

StepClaw hated to admit it but the smell of the flowers did calm her down a bit. Just a bit. HerbRain, who had just finished cleaning SunTalon's wounds, walked over to StepClaw and began doing the same with her. StepClaw did not wince as the cold water hit her fur. She looked up at HerbRain and saw the she-cat slowly shake her head. StepClaw glared at her.

HerbRain finished washing StepClaw's wound and stepped to the side, watching her mentor finish caring for the herbs.

HealingWave walked over to StepClaw and began applying a mixture of herbs onto the wound. "Bulge to help the wound heal," said HealingWave out loud for HerbRain. "As well as marigold. Bring the young coconut over HerbRain."

HerbRain ran to a small pile of green coconuts, one that was already split and she carefully brought it over.

"Coconut flesh to help the wound," said HealingWave, carefully peeling off a fleshy layer of the coconut and she carefully put it on the wound. After that was done, HealingWave put spiderwebs over the whole thing. "Don't do anything strenuous for the rest of the day," instructed HealingWave, "Tomorrow, come back so I can look at it."

Knowing that she was dismissed, she got to her paws and carefully made her way outside the healer's den and right into her mother. To make matters worse, next to her was WaveWhisker. StepClaw's father. StepClaw did not hate him. It was just that it was really awkward. He was not the kind of cat who sat around to take watch after his kits like BurningRusset, StepLight's father, did. Because of that she did not feel any real attachment to him. He was just another cat in the tribe.

"FastFlight told me what you did," said WaveWhisker quietly.

StepClaw looked away. What did he know about it? He wasn't there! He didn't see how SunTalon acted.

StepClaw noticed StepWing and StepShells watching her from the fresh-kill pile. Their expressions told her they felt sorry for her. She gave them a death stare and they quickly looked away.

"StepClaw," said WaveWhisker, his voice leaving no room to be distracted.

"StepClaw," said FastFlight, "How could you do something like that? Your mentor is somecat that will teach you how to become a warrior. You don't attack your mentor."

StepClaw looked down, her ears lowered. They did not understand her way of thinking at all! They did not get that she wanted to be a fighter. The best fighter of OceanTide. How would that dream happen if she was learning how to hunt?

"StepClaw," said WaveWhisker, "Your punishment is…"

StepStorm

StepStorm stepped into the tribe camp with StepLight right behind her. SpiralClam had taken her to ShiningFeather and the two learners had practiced listening to sound together. StepStorm had loved today's lesson. It was something she could do on equal footing as StepLight.

"StepClaw! What happened!" exclaimed StepLight, breaking StepStorm out of her thoughts.

StepStorm gasped in shock as she noticed the coconut wrapping around the brown she-cat's side. "StepClaw! What happened!?"

StepClaw glanced up at them. Her eyes were hard in anger. "Nothing happened."

"What are you talking about?" said StepTyphoon from the fresh-kill pile. A small silver half-eaten fish at his paws. "You attacked SunTalon. That's a big thing."

"You attacked your mentor!?" screeched StepLight and StepStorm.

StepClaw shot a glare at StepTyphoon. "Yeah. So what? It was his fault to begin with."

"But…but…" StepLight shook her head, "That's…I mean, how could you? What if ShiningFeather wants to kick you out of tribe? What if you have to stay in the elder's den now!" Her green eyes were wide in fright.

StepStorm hated it but she had to agree with StepLight. What if StepClaw had to leave because of this? What would she do?

"Relax," said StepClaw, "I'm not going anywhere….but WaveWhisker ended up getting involved with my punishment for it."

"Oh," said StepLight quietly.

"WaveWhisker?" asked StepStorm, not really sensing the mood. She ran through the names and faces of the tribe cats in her head. "Oh! The black tom. I remember him. He's training StepRiver." She was about to say more when she noticed the look on both she-cats' faces.

"He's StepClaw's father," said StepLight carefully.

"Oh?" StepStorm blinked. That was odd. She didn't know that. Of course she didn't know who her father was but her mother had always said it didn't matter.

"Don't worry about him," said StepClaw forcefully. "Anyway. My punishment is that I have to clean out the elders den as well as help out HealingWind or SpiritCave if they need me. Oh yeah. I also need to help out the kitters too."

"What about your warrior training!" cried StepLight, starting to get worked up again.

StepClaw shrugged, "WaveWhisker said to do my punishment in between my warrior training."

"That's insane!" cried StepStorm. She had seen how long it took the other learners to take care of the elders plus she needed to take care of the kitters and HealingWind and SpiritCave? How would she have time to do anything.

StepClaw shrugged. "Whatever. I'll get it done." She got to her paws. "Well, better get started." She headed for the elders cave in the back of the camp.

StepStorm watched her go. She turned to StepLight. "That's insane. Why would WaveWhisker do something like that?"

StepLight shook her head sadly. "WaveWhisker…is not the fatherly type at all. From what I heard, his parents were killed in a battle against ForestRose when he was only a young kit. It seems he didn't pick up any fatherly traits there. Plus he is FastFlight's second mate."

"Second?"

StepLight nodded. "SpiritCave and StepClaw are half-siblings. StepClaw told me that WaveWhisker feels inferior to LittleKelp, that was the name of FastFlight's first mate." She shook her head. "I still don't get it though. I mean if he was mean to SpiritCave it is one thing but he treats SpiritCave like every other cat does."

"That is odd," agreed StepStorm. She suddenly had a thought and began walking in the direction of the elders den.

"Where are you going?" asked StepLight.

"I'm going to help StepClaw," said StepStorm, looking back at her friend. "I mean, it is too much for her to handle."

StepLight's eyes widen and she shook her head vigorously. "No. That would not be a good idea."

"Huh?"

"StepClaw is prideful. She would not want your help. She thinks she can do everything herself. Just leave her. She won't accept your help. Take it from someone who has tried in the past." She gestured to the fresh-kill pile with her paw. "Shall we eat some fresh-kill now?"

StepStorm glanced in the direction of the elder's den but she knew StepLight was right. She sighed and walked over to the fresh-kill pile to have something to eat.


	10. SpiralClam's Warning

**Chapter 7.**

StepStorm

The next morning StepStorm and SpiralClam headed down to the beach again. StepStorm was still thinking about StepClaw. She had not come back into the learner's den until very late that night and she refused to speak with them.

"Something on your mind?" SpiralClam had stopped before the huge collection of coconut trees that grew near the jumping rock, a piece of rock that jutted towards the ocean. StepStorm had learned that cats jumped from it to get into the ocean easier. Of course it wasn't something learners were allowed to do.

"I was thinking about StepClaw," replied StepStorm. She could not lie to SpiralClam. The she-cat had shown nothing but kindness to her. "About her punishment."

"Oh yes. I've heard about it," SpiralClam shook her head. "StepClaw needs to learn to control that temper of hers."

StepStorm's fur bristled. "Why are you taking SunTalon's side!?" she snapped angrily. She thought SpiralClam would understand. But maybe it was a warrior thing.

"I'm not taking his side," said SpiralClam gently. "I'm just saying from my point of view it looked like StepClaw deserved it. She does not understand what it means to be a true warrior. All she can think about is becoming a fighter."

"So?" snapped StepStorm, getting to her paws. "That shouldn't mean anything! She should be able to become a fighter if she wanted to!"

"StepStorm. You do not know our ways. A warrior has the duty to protect the tribe yes, but the warriors must also feed the tribe. Being a warrior is more than defending the tribe. If she cannot accept that then becoming a warrior is impossible for her. And I think StepClaw understands it as well. WaveWhisker gave her those punishments to remind her of that."

StepStorm looked away. Maybe it was true. Maybe she did know. But still. The fact that a tribe cat can be punished for that reason bugged her.

"Anyway. Let's begin today's lesson." SpiralClam gestured to the coconut trees above them. "Look up there and tell me what you see."

StepStorm shook her thoughts of StepClaw away and did what her mentor said. High above, within the tops of the palm trees, she saw some green coconuts. "Coconuts," she replied.

"Young coconut," corrected SpiralClam. She gestured with her tail to the coconuts on the ground. "These coconuts are ripe ones. We use young coconut as well. Well the healers do."

StepStorm tilted her head a bit. Why were they here? If coconuts were involved with healers why did she need to worry? She thought she was going to become a warrior.

"The young coconuts however won't fall from the trees," continued SpiralClam. "Because of that some learners are trained on how to climb these palm trees so we have young coconut for the healers."

StepStorm's stomach dropped. Climb a palm tree? She looked the palm tree's surface over. How was she going to climb that? Plus how would she get down? "Why don't healers do it?" she asked.

SpiralClam shook her head. "The reason is because stamina is needed for this. Stamina that a healer doesn't usually have. Plus we cannot risk the healer's life by making them climb something like this. What if the healer falls and breaks a leg?"

StepStorm looked away. What about if she broke a leg? How could warriors be so fearless like this?

"StepStorm," SpiralClam placed her paw against StepStorm's face and made the learner look at her again. "You need to understand something. You have to try to learn some of the ways of the warrior at least. I know how it must scare you. However there is no excuse. We have been patient with you but we cannot be anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"CrashingDark along with some other tribe members are still protesting about you being within the tribe. You need to become a warrior, or try. So far you have refused to learn how to swim or do anything a normal warrior would learn." StepStorm opened her mouth to protest that she could not swim like them but SpiralClam lifted her tail. "Listen to me. You have to show you can be of some use to the tribe. Otherwise you will be thrown out. ShiningFeather has been protecting you but even she cannot do it forever. You must become a warrior. At least learn how to climb coconut trees. That would be enough to satisfy the tribemates." SpiralClam removed her paw and turned her back to StepStorm. "I'll be waiting here until sunhigh. Go and make your choice. If you come back later, I have been instructed by CrashingDark to chase you off."

StepStorm's eyes widen and she slowly backed away from her mentor. How could this be happening? She ran away, towards the jungle. She did not stop until she reached the small cave that held the Spirit Flame. Without hesitation she stepped inside. The fire was there, crackling away. The flames warmed StepStorm's fur, welcoming her inside.

She stood next to the fire, staring into its depts. Was it possible for her to talk to OceanTide and ForestRose again? They had told her she belonged. Why didn't the tribe understand she was trying her best? She shut her eyes tight. What else could she do?

She opened her eyes again. Somehow she had the feeling that she was not trying. She was trying to get a free ride. A life without trouble. Was that selfish if she was afraid? She was not strong like the rest of them. _"Maybe I should leave,"_ she thought, _"They are so different."_

Hearing a sound, she whirled around and came face to face to a cat she did not know, a scent of the jungle lingering on her pelt. "Who are you?" spat the cat.


	11. StepStorm's Choice

**Chapter 8.**

StepStorm backed away from the cat in shock, her fur almost licking the Spirit Flame. The cat was a she-cat, her fur the color of tortoise-shell. She was not as lean as the cats of OceanTide but she was still muscular. Her ears seemed larger than the OceanTide cats as well. Did that have something to do with the fact that ForestRose cats lived in the jungle?

"I'll ask again," spoke the she-cat, "Who are you? Are you SpiritCave's learner?"

StepStorm opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as another cat stepped into view. This one was dark brown with golden eyes. Her size made StepStorm guess that she was the spiriter learner. However, even if she was a learner she had the same wise-looking eyes that all spiriters seemed to have.

StepStorm dipped her head, knowing not speaking would be worse than speaking. "I'm sorry. I'm um, just a normal learner." That was a lie. She was an outsider. Nothing more.

"One who does not belong should leave."

StepStorm looked up in surprise. The ForestRose's spiriter was gazing at her with gentle, caring, wise eyes. It was like the she-cat understood what was going through StepStorm's head. "AuraGaze," spoke the spiriter, "Go start collecting the wood for the Spirit Flame. I will take care of this."

"Of course SpiritLeaf," AuraGaze dipped her head to her mentor and left.

SpiritLeaf slowly walked inside, her tail and head held high. StepStorm was rooted in place. She did not know why she could not move. There was something about SpiritLeaf's movements, the way she moved. It was like she was one with the Spirit Wind.

"Young kit," she spoke, her voice echoing with thousands of others. StepStorm wasn't sure but she thought she could hear ForestRose, OceanTide and the spirit of the Spirit Flame within that voice. "There is a purpose for you," continued SpiritLeaf, "Every hardship you have faced, every hardship you will face in the future. Your friends. They will need your support." SpiritLeaf blinked slowly letting the current information sink into StepStorm.

"But," began StepStorm, "I'm different, I'm not like them!"

"You are not the only one who's different. Open your eyes to the cats around you. Think of the cats you call your friends. If you cannot accept their differences or as well, their sameness as the others how can you know there are truly your friends?"

StepStorm was silent. Her thoughts drifted to her friends. StepLight with her carefree attitude. StepClaw with her strong will. The other learners as well. StepGull, StepTyphoon, StepShells and StepWing. All in their own way, all with different outlooks. They were her friends. She thought of them as her friends. She then remembered SpiralClam. Even her along with ShiningFeather and SpiritCave. Each had their own strengths. Even if they all could swim well and catch fish not all were experts at it. She had viewed them all as perfect. Even if they weren't. All the faults were pushed out of her mind so only the perfection remained.

"You understand now," SpiritLeaf stepped to the side, leaving the exit free to StepStorm, the sunlight outside a beacon. "Now go. Return to OceanTide. The place where you truly belong."

StepStorm walked past SpiritLeaf and out of the cave. The bright sunlight hit her fur head on and she blinked. Yes. She knew what to do now. She had to try her best. It didn't matter if she could not be as strong as them, they would forgive her for that. It was because she was not trying that they did not care for her.

"Go now," said SpiritLeaf's voice from inside the cave, her voice returning to being only the voice of one cat. "Your time is almost gone."

StepStorm looked up. It was. The sun had almost reached its highest point. Knowing what she had to do, she ran towards the beach. She ran faster than she had run before. She knew she would be still afraid, she knew she would be weaker than the other tribe cats. But that did not matter. As long as she tried her best. That was all that mattered.

The beach was now in her line of view and she pushed herself farther. Her paws screamed in protest but she ignored them. She could rest later. She had to do this now.

The coconut trees now in view.

Her paws pushed on. At the base of the trees waited her mentor. The gray she-cat watched StepStorm approach.

"Are you sure about your choice?" asked SpiralClam calmly as StepStorm slowed to a stop before her.

StepStorm sucked in air, her pants heavy. "Yes," she said, her voice filled with confidence. She looked up at her mentor. "I want. I want to become a warrior of OceanTide."

"I knew you wouldn't fail me," said SpiralClam. She looked up at the coconut trees. "We can start soon." Not hearing a reply she looked down at her learner. The young she-cat was fast asleep on the sand. SpiralClam purred in amusement. "Well you can rest for now. We'll start tomorrow."


	12. The Gathering

**Chapter 9. This chapter marks the fist gathering. It's really long(by my standards) but I wanted to fit the whole gathering into one. Hope you all like the uniqueness of the tribes' gatherings!**

"A gathering?" repeated StepStorm. "What's that?"

It had been about a moon since StepStorm had made her choice. Since then she had spent every moment trying to be the best learner she could be. Her tribemates had been the same. StepLight and StepClaw were training in the water for their first visit to the coral reef a couple shark lengths off shore. StepStorm was disappointed that she probably could never see it but the two had promised to describe it in detail when they did. StepGull, StepTyphoon and StepShells had received their warrior names of SoaringGull, SharpTyphoon and StreakShells. Soon afterwards, CurlingStream had entered the nursery expecting her first litter.

"A gathering is a night where we have a meeting with the ForestRose cats," said StepLight excitedly. "It only happens once every six moons so it's a big thing!"

"The last one took place when we were only a moon old," said StepClaw. "So we couldn't get to go. Didn't you notice the large amounts of fish we had been catching?"

StepStorm nodded. Cats were streaming back and forth carrying fish. What StepStorm had found odd was that the fish had not been taken to the fresh-kill pile but to the small strip of land between the two tribes. The neutral ground. "I've noticed but I didn't ask."

"It's for the feast tonight," explained StepLight. She was about to say more but she shook her head. "No. I'll wait until tonight. It will be so exciting for you since you know nothing about it."

"And what makes it even better is that we are guaranteed to go since it's our first one when we are of age," said StepClaw. "And because of that WaveWhisker even said I didn't have to take care of the elders yesterday or today."

StepStorm was wondering why StepClaw wasn't as snappy as she usually was. During the past moon StepClaw had stayed out late to practice. The side jobs she had to do along with training meant she did not have enough daylight hours to hone her skills, so to keep with the others she had started sneaking out at night to train. It meant she ended up being cranky in the morning as she didn't get much sleep but StepStorm did not hold it against her.

StepStorm glanced at the entrance of the cave. The sun was still high in the sky based on the light trickling through. Darn. She wished the day would go by faster. This gathering was really getting interesting.

"There you are," HealingWave walking over to her. "I need to get some coconuts. Do you mind?"

"No," StepStorm got to her paws.

"We should get going as well," said StepClaw, getting up. "Even though we are going, we're going to need to contribute to the feast."

The three friends headed out together. Once they hit the beach however, StepStorm bid her friends goodbye. Before she headed for the coconut trees she watched as they walked into the water and began swimming like the fish. Although they were not allowed at the reef they could still catch the fish that swam close to the shore-line.

HealingWave made a small sound and StepStorm continued on to the trees. Unlike a moon ago they did not scare her as they had done in the past. They were just like any other tree, only without any branches.

HealingWave sat on the outskirts of the trees. Safely away in case a coconut fell on her head. StepStorm picked the nearest one and used a running start to help being her climb. Her claws had to dig deep into the trunk to avoid slipping but in the short time her paws had gotten stronger. She may not be able to climb to the top with the speed SpiralClam could but she had a pretty decent speed according to her mentor and in time she would get better.

Once at the top she shifted her body, climbing in between the individual coconuts. This was the scary part. She locked her three paws into the trunk while removing the fourth. The fourth one was used to saw at the part holding the coconut to the tree. She rechecked her position again. It would be bad if her body was in the way of the coconut's descent. SpiralClam had told her stories about cats that did that. They suffered broken bones or worse. She felt the weight shift and she removed her paw and slid away as the coconut tumbled to the ground.

After two more HealingWave told her it was enough. She sighed and began the slow descent down. She hated having to look down to make sure her paws were in the right place. She hated to see how high she had climbed. SpiralClam told her it would get better in time but she wasn't sure of that. Whatever. All she could do was do her best right?

Once her paws hit the ground she began rolling one of the coconuts out from under the coconut trees to HealingWave. She went back and did the same with the other two. It was just in case a coconut fell from a tree without warning. It would be horrible if the healer died that way.

The two began rolling the coconuts to the tribe camp. At first StepStorm was surprised to find out there was a small area with a ramp-like surface leading up to the camp. It wasn't practical to use in normal situations because it was narrow but it was perfect for rolling coconuts up to the camp.

Once the last coconut was in place in HealingWave's den, the sun was beginning to set.

"All cats of the tribe. Gather under the High Rock!" yowled ShiningFeather. She did not really have to say it for the tribecats were already gathered. StepStorm hurried over to her friends. The two she-cats eyes were wide in excitement. "As you all know, tonight is the gathering night. Like always, HealingWave CrashingDark and myself will be in attendance. The other chosen cats are our new warriors, SharpTyphoon, SoaringGull and StreakShells, our learners, StepStorm, StepLight, StepRiver, StepPalm and StepClaw, as well as SpiralClam, FastFlight, RagingSand, DriftingStick and ShadowStripe." She dipped her head and gracefully jumped off the High Rock to stand by the entrance.

"This is so exciting!" whispered StepLight as they joined the small procession of cats. "Our first gathering!"

"Where's SpiritCave?" asked StepStorm. Now that she thought of it she had not seen him around all day.

"He is preparing for the gathering," replied StepClaw as they left the cave and headed up the beach to the small strip of neutral land. "It's the job of the spiriter to well…" She chuckled. "Well, maybe we should wait until we get there. You'll see what we mean."

Once the group entered the neutral ground the smell of the forest overwhelmed her as she saw a group of cats waiting for them. ForestRose.

"Took you long enough ShiningFeather," laughed a gray tom with black spots. "We thought you never would get here!"

"That's ShiningBlade," whispered SpiralClam to the three young learners. StepStorm jumped, not realizing her mentor had been behind them the whole time.

"So that's the leader of ForestRose," commented StepClaw. "Doesn't look so tough. I can take him."

"Of course you would say that," said StepLight in disbelief.

"Sorry ShiningBlade," said ShiningFeather. "Anyway. Shall we begin? I know my clanmates are hungry."

"Of course," replied ShiningBlade.

The two leaders walked over to two weird rock structures. The rocks were a long flat piece held off the ground by smaller rocks so there was a small opening under the flat pieces. That was odd. On closer inspection StepStorm noticed that there was wood piled in the small openings.

"What are they doing?" she whispered to her friends.

"Just watch," replied StepLight. "I've heard it's awesome the first time."

StepStorm returned her attention to the weird rock formation. The leaders were standing before their rock formation. CrashingDark and a russet she-cat(RedFern, the ForestRose deputy, according to SpiralClam) were pulling banana leaves piled high with fresh-kill. CrashingDark's held different types of fish while RedFern's had what SpiralClam called monkeys, snakes and other jungle creatures.

Once the piles of fresh-kill were next to the leaders the deputies dipped their heads and backed away.

"With this fresh-kill," spoke ShiningFeather, her voice shining with more wisdom than ever. "I share what OceanTide eats to the cats of ForestRose." She carefully picked up one of the fish in her jaw and placed it on the rock formation. Then she did a curious thing to StepStorm. She carefully used her claws to slice the fish in half and then cut the two halves into smaller pieces and began arranging the pieces on the rock in rows.

Once she was done ShiningBlade spoke, "With this fresh-kill, I share what ForestRose eats with the cats of OceanTide." He carefully picked up one of the monkeys and placed it on the rock formation. Like ShiningFeather he cut it up into small pieces and arranged it on the rocks.

The leaders fell silent as they continued to place fish and monkey on the rock formations and cut them up until the rocks were covered with the fresh-kill. The cats were silent as well, all of their eyes trained on the leaders.

"Now," said ShiningBlade taking a step back from the fresh-kill.

ShiningFeather did the same. "We begin this gathering."

The two leaders turned in the direction of the Spirit Flame cave. Hearing a crackling sound, StepStorm saw the spiriters walking towards them. What almost made her cry out were the sticks held in their jaws. The ends were on fire!

The ForestRose learner AuraGaze was walking in front of her mentor. The young cat stopped in front of the two rock formations. She looked calm and collected, all eyes were on her as the two spiriters positioned themselves before a rock formation. Curiously the spiriters were in the opposite rock formation that their leader had cut the fresh-kill on.

"Like all gatherings of the past," began the young she-cat, her voice echoing with wisdom. StepStorm figured it probably had something to do with being a spiriter. "This one is also to honor the lives lost a long time ago. Let us hope they are proud of our ways on their journey on the Spirit Wind. Let them know that we are still thinking of them." She dipped her head.

The two tribes followed her lead. StepStorm dipped her head as well but she wasn't sure why. She made a note to ask StepLight or StepClaw later.

"And now," yowled AuraGaze. "The lighting of the wood!"

The two spiriters twisted their heads and placed the burning end of the torches into the pile of wood. With a jolt StepStorm realized what was going on. She had seen the boatfolk do this sometimes. They were cooking fresh-kill!

Yowls rang around her as the flames caught hold on the wood.

"Now we have to wait," said StepLight. "We have to wait until the first batch is done cooking and then we can finally eat and move."

StepStorm noticed that everycat around her was talking but not to the other tribe. She voiced the question and StepClaw answered, "The formalities are not done yet. The only reason they let us talk now is because a lot of cats get restless and bored just sitting around so we're allowed to talk to our own tribe and only our own tribe."

"Oh," said StepStorm. She would never understand these cats sometimes. "Well how long will it take?"

"From what I heard not that long," said StepLight, "But it is still a while."

"Great," replied StepStorm, "Then can you explain what AuraGaze meant by the lives lost?"

"How did you know her name?" asked StepClaw.

"I met her a while ago," StepStorm looked away. She had never told anycat about what happened on that day. She felt like it was something private, only for her ears only. "Anyway. Can you explain?"

"Sure," StepLight stretched. "The whole gathering is centered around an incident that happened many moons ago. It seemed that a long time ago the two tribes were constantly at odds with each other, fighting each other whenever they met. Many cats died but they could not stop.

"Then, one horrible day, a strike from lightning caused a massive forest-fire. Many cats died that day. From both sides. When the ordeal was over only a pawful of cats were left from both tribe. A rainstorm had saved them. A spiriter found a small flame which had continued to burn even through the rainstorm. It was viewed as a sign from the Spirit Wind that the fighting between the tribes should never have happened. That flame was the Spirit Flame and it was transferred to the cave. And to honor the lives that died in that fire the gathering was created. We eat cooked fresh-kill to symbolize the fresh-kill killed in that fire that was caused by the fighting cats."

StepLight took a deep breath. "Well, that's it."

StepStorm's eyes were wide. That was why there was a gathering? That was why the Spirit Flame existed? Amazing!

"Oh, looks like the first batch is done," said StepClaw.

StepStorm's eyes darted to the front again. The spiriters were using sticks to knock the fresh-kill off the rocks and into a large banana leaf situated between the two rock formations. Once all the fresh-kill was off the leaders began cutting up more fresh-kill but they did it on the banana leaf the fresh-kill was on instead of on the rock formation. It probably was because the rocks were hot from the flames. The leaders then used their mouths to transfer the fresh-kill onto the rocks. A sizzle rang out as the fresh-kill touched the rocks.

Once they were done the leaders walked over to the center banana leaf with the cooked fresh-kill.

"By eating the fish of OceanTide, I allow my tribe knowledge to speak to the cats of the sea," yowled ShiningBlade, eating one of the pieces of cooked fish.

"By eating the monkey of ForestRose, I allow my tribe knowledge to speak to the cats of the forest," yowled ShiningFeather, eating one of the pieces of cooked monkey.

The leaders stepped back and dipped their heads.

"Alright!" yowled StepLight. "Food time!"

Cats from both tribes began mingling at that moment. StepStorm was surprised by the friendliness the tribes were treating each other. Did this gathering mean that much to them?

"Hey," said a snow white she-cat walking over to the three learners. "I'm guessing you three are learners right?"

"Yup," said StepLight, "I'm StepLight, this is StepClaw and StepStorm. Oh! Hey. These two are StepRiver and StepPalm."

StepLight's siblings had joined the learners, each held a couple of banana leaves.

"SpiritCave gave these to us to pass out to you," spoke up StepRiver, dropping the leaves in front of the five OceanTide learners.

The ForestRose cat didn't seem offended by this. "I'm StepCloud," she said, "StepRock and StepSky are coming. They are picking up our banana leaves. Oh! Here they are!"

A ragged brown tom and a black she-cat joined the small group of learners. StepRock gave a banana leaf to StepCloud before sitting down.

"Hello," said StepSky, "Pleasure to meet you."

"The same," said StepRiver.

"What are we doing with these leaves?" asked StepStorm.

"They are for the-oh look. SpiritCave is doing it right now."

SpiritCave walked over to the group of learners while dragging the banana leaf full of cooked fresh-kill. He did not speak but gave each learner two pieces of fresh-kil on the banana leaf. One fish piece and a monkey piece. He did not speak as he moved on to the next group.

"What's with him?" asked StepStorm. She was hurt that he had not spoken.

"The spiriters are on an oath of silence tonight," replied StepPalm, staring at the piece of monkey meat. "They are not allowed to speak. I don't know the specifics."

"No one knows," said StepSky rolling her eyes. "They are so mysterious. Remember how AuraGaze used to be before she was a spiriter learner? She was so open with us and now she's so…reserved."

"It's the spiriter position," replied StepRock, beginning to eat the piece of fish. "They are always odd."

StepStorm noticed the learners were eating the fresh-kill not from their tribe first. Gulping she did the same with the cooked monkey. At first she was surprised by the warm taste and the easy way it broke apart in her mouth but it was good!

"I don't like fish," sighed StepCloud. "No offense."

"None taken," replied StepRiver. "I don't like monkey much."

"You have to eat at least one piece of fresh-kill from the other tribe," explained StepClaw for StepStorm's sake. "And you have to eat it first or you're disrespecting the other tribe."

"I've been meaning to ask," said StepSky, "But it seems like you don't know much of tribe life and you…look different. Not like an OceanTide cat."

StepStorm jumped. Was it that obvious? "Well," she began, "I'm not from OceanTide. I'm from across the sea-"

"That's so cool!" exclaimed StepSky. "What's it like? Across the ocean? We almost never have outsider cats. They wash up like once every hundred moons or something!"

StepStorm was surprised. They really didn't find her weird? From the looks on the other ForestRose cats it was the same.

"Go on," pushed StepLight, "Tell them all the things you told us! Like about the boatfolk! And that weird thing…was it called a pier or something?"

The encouragement continued and StepStorm began talking about her short time with her mother on the fishing boat. The cats were in awe and listened to her every word. In turn the ForestRose cats told stories about their home. StepStorm could hardly believe the kinds of things they were telling her. Bug eating plants, flowers of multiple colors as well as birds. SpiritCave would come by every now and then and gave the learners more fresh-kill to eat. Before she knew it, StepStorm was stuffed. She had eaten so much fresh-kill!

However, like always a good thing always came to an end. The moon was high in the sky when the leaders yowled for attention.

"Like always, the gathering has brought our tribes closer," spoke ShiningBlade. "I hope we can get along in the coming six moons."

"I do as well," said ShiningFeather. Together the leaders threw dirt onto the small fires under the rock formations until the flames went out. "And now we return to our tribes."

"I hope we see you again in six moons!" cried StepCloud as the ForestRose cats hurried after their tribemates.

"Me too!" StepStorm yowled back. She turned to her friends. "They're so nice! I hope we see them on a patrol or something. We can talk a lot more."

"Let's hope we don't see them on a patrol," replied StepClaw curtly.

StepStorm was surprised by StepClaw's voice. "Why? They're so friendly."

"Only for tonight," explained StepLight, "It might be hard for you to picture but the truce is over. We are not friends anymore until the next gathering. That's just the way it is."

"But that makes no sense," protested StepStorm. "Why must we stop being friends because we're from different tribes?"

"That's just the way it is," said StepPalm. "There's nothing we can do about it. The truce was put in place so we could get along for one night only. Now come on, or we're going to be left behind."

StepStorm followed her tribemates but her thoughts were in turmoil. She didn't understand why they couldn't be friends because of one little thing. However what did she know? She was not truly a tribe cat. She glanced back to look at the place where she had made friends as well as enemies.


	13. Confession At the Reef

**Chapter 9. There's been another time jump. This is to introduce the reef.**

StepClaw stepped out of the learner's den and stretched. Today was the day. It was her first visit to the reef. Right behind her was StepLight, StepPalm and StepRiver. They had been careful to leave without disturbing StepStorm. StepClaw had felt bad that her friend couldn't come along with them but what could she do? StepStorm didn't have the large lungs and the lean body that was made for swimming in the ocean.

"Look," whispered StepRiver, gesturing to the nursery. HealingWave was going in along with HerbRain and RagingSand. "I think KitStream's kits are coming."

"I agree," whispered StepClaw. "I can't believe in two moons she grew that big."

"What I can't believe is the fact that HealingWave still hasn't entered the nursery herself," said StepRiver. "I mean everycat knows that she and GrayShark are mates and that she's expecting kits." She rolled her eyes. "I think HealingWave is too worried that HerbRain can't do it by herself even though it's obvious she can."

"Can we stop talking about this," snapped StepPalm. "Our mentors are waiting for us."

"You're just cranky that KitStream decided to have kits and your mentor was switching to DriftingStick," accused StepRiver.

"Yes. That's it entirely," StepPalm rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

The four learners left camp and walked down to the beach where their mentors waited. StepLight could feel StepClaw stiffen when her eyes settled on her father. She placed her tail on her friend's shoulder.

"Well. You're all finally here," said ShiningFeather. "Excellent."

The four broke up to stand next to their mentors.

"Didn't think you were coming," whispered SunTalon to StepClaw. "Here I thought you were going to ditch."

"You wish," replied StepClaw. "Once we begin swimming I'm going to leave you in my dust."

SunTalon chuckled. "We'll see about that. Now pay attention to ShiningFeather alright?"

"StepLight. I'm sorry but I won't be making the trip with you. I've asked Wavewhisker to watch over you as well." ShiningFeather dipped her head to her learner. "I'm sorry I cannot."

StepLight felt weird having her mentor bow to her. "That's alright," said StepLight, dipping her head even more than her mentor. ShiningFeather's age was obvious. There was a rumor going around that ShiningFeather was on her last life and StepLight had to agree with it after watching her mentor for the past three moons. The leader was around the age of the elders!

"Alright," began ShiningFeather. She watched each learner carefully. "Who wants to begin reciting the rules of the reef?"

Groans ran up from the learners. "Do we have to?" whined StepRiver.

"Yes you do," said WaveWhisker gruffly, but not unkindly. SunTalon settled his tail on StepClaw's tense shoulders. "The rules are in place to make sure you don't die out there. It's more dangerous out there than you can realize."

"Don't touch the coral," began StepPalm. "It will sting and send a poison into our bodies."

"Do not touch sea anemone," added StepLight. "Or anything like it. On top of that, do not attack clownfish unless they are far from their homes."

"Don't go to the bottom of the reef until you are ready," put in StepRiver. "There are creatures hiding in the sand at the bottom that can startle a cat."

"That includes you," murmured SunTalon to StepClaw. "Don't go down there, alright?"

"That's never stopped me before," StepClaw replied to her mentor. She fell silent as WaveWhisker glared at her.

"You want to finish it off?" he asked.

DriftingStick glanced over at ShiningFeather but the leader did not do anything. She was watching StepClaw intently.

"If I see a shark, swim away slowly," spoke StepClaw, her eyes only on her father. "And make sure no blood is spilled. If I do get attacked aim for the gills and nose. Other than sharks, stay away from jellyfish."

"Correct," said WaveWhisker gruffly and unkindly.

"Shall we go now?" asked DriftingStick. His nervousness was clear.

"Yes. Good luck," ShiningFeather stepped back.

"I'll lead," ordered WaveWhisker. "We stop on the resting island and continue on."

He entered the warm ocean water first with StepRiver behind him followed by StepLight. Behind them were DriftingStick and StepPalm while SunTalon and StepClaw made the rear. StepClaw glanced back at the leader one last time. She almost did not catch the leader's words over the waves.

"Be strong…StepClaw."

StepStorm

StepStorm woke to the sounds of KitStream's wails. In confusion she crawled out of the learner's den and headed for the nursery where a huge group of tribe cats were gathered.

"KitStream is giving birth," spoke MorningRush from her spot next to the fresh-kill pile. The elder was sharing fresh-kill with her mate GrazingStorm and TumbleTail.

"It sounds scary," said StepStorm.

"That's how it is," said GrazingStorm. "You wouldn't believe how MorningRush here wailed when BurningRusset and RagingSand were born. Ow!" he cried as MorningRush wacked him with a paw.

"Now now," said TumbleTail. "It's too early for you two to be fighting."

"It's never too early," laughed GrazingStorm.

StepStorm was surprised by the joking feel of the elders. She did not spend time around them because she was spending her time training. She had to work to get stronger. She made a vow to visit them in the future sometimes.

"Oh," ShiningFeather stepped into the camp. "Is KitStream's kits coming?"

"Can't you tell?" teased TumbleTail, "KitStream is not wailing because she feels like it. Plus RagingSand's been hovering around her until HealingWave kicked him out." He gestured to RagingSand who was by the warriors den, pacing around.

"Come on StepStorm. You will want to see this." ShiningFeather placed her tail on StepStorm's shoulder and led the she-cat into the crowd of tribe cats. Of course since it was ShiningFeather the cats parted, giving her room to pass.

StepStorm's eyes widen as her eyes fell on the three squirming bundles in the crook of KitStream's belly. They were so tiny! She tried to picture herself in the crook of her mother's belly but she couldn't.

"Amazing isn't it?" spoke ShadowWing. He had been made a warrior soon after the gathering, making the learner den very roomy.

StepStorm had to agree.

"KitStream!" RagingSand ran past StepStorm and licked his mate on the head. "They're beautiful."

"What are you going to name them?" asked HealingWave.

"LittleOyster, LittleCoral and LittleReef," said KitStream. "I mean if that's alright with you RagingSand."

"That's fine by me," whispered the tom.

"Those are wonderful names," said KitFish, her milky eyes staring at KitStream. The she-cat had never finished her warrior training. She had basic training but if ShadowStripe had not taken her as his mate then she would have been forced to become an elder. Now she helped the other kitters take care of their kits. Her sensitive hearing helped her know when they were getting into trouble.

The cats around began scattering to their normal duties. The excitement was over. The only cat that was left was RisingSand, StepStorm and ShiningFeather as well as the healers.

HealingWave was giving KitStream some leaves to eat. "HerbRain, remember to go give some cinnamon to the elders later," she instructed. "They might be hiding it but their joints hurt."

"ShiningFeather," said RisingSand.

StepStorm glanced over at the she-cat. She was wondering why the senior warrior was still here.

"I…I will take on the name KitSand now."

The nearby cats looked at her in shock.

"You're getting old," spoke HealingWave. "It might be unwise for you to go through with the pregenacy. I mean, for the kits sake."

"No." SpiritCave stepped over to the small group. Like always StepStorm was in awe of the knowledgeable look in his eyes. "Let her go through with it."

"Are you sure?" asked HealingWave. "It might be a dangerous birth because of her age." She shook her head. "How could SwiftBreeze accept it?"

"He accepts it," said RisingSand. "And I accept as well. Plus. At least I'm going into the nursery early enough." Her expression said it all. "You're already one moon into yours. Hurry up and get into the nursery and take on the name."

HealingWave blinked in surprise. "How did…"

"The whole tribe knows," put in RisingSand. "Everycat knows how GrayShark looks at you. Plus you're growing. So hurry up and get into the nursery yourself."

"But…" began HealingWave. She looked up at the leader.

"I believe you should get into the nursery yourself," said ShiningFeather gently. "HerbRain is skilled enough to take care of the tribe plus you can always help her out if she needs it."

HealingWave lowered her head. "Alright…ShiningFeather."

"Good. Now from this day forth until you leave the nursery, HealingWave, you will be KitWave. RisingSand, you will be KitSand."

StepStorm watched all of this in confusion. She still didn't understand why a healer could have kits but couldn't climb trees to get their own coconuts.

"Shouldn't you be off with SpiralClam learning?" said SpiritCave.

"Oh! Right!" She dipped her head to the older cats before running off to find SpiralClam. She had to continue her training, not try to get involved in tribe affairs.

StepClaw, StepStorm

The small group sat on the three tail-length island only a couple palm trees away from the beach. They would rest here before continuing on to the reef. For most of the learners swimming here had been a real challenge. StepClaw was the only one pacing around.

"I didn't think all those extra swimming practices you do at night helped but I guess I was wrong," commented SunTalon.

StepClaw glared up at her mentor. "Of course. I worked hard." She stared at her father who was instructing StepRiver and StepLight. StepRiver was listening intently but StepLight looked uncomfortable. "I have to show him that there's some good for me."

"I'm sure he cares about you," said SunTalon. "He just doesn't show it."

StepClaw made a sound. "Yeah. That will happen when monkeys fly. He doesn't care about me. I know he wishes I wasn't alive."

SunTalon gasped. "Don't say things like that."

StepClaw looked up at SunTalon. Her eyes were hard. They were ones that knew things that shouldn't be known. "When I was only three moons old I realized there was something wrong. BurningRusset visited SandWhite whenever he could. StepLight looked so happy when he did." She looked off into the ocean waves. "WaveWhisker never did. FastFlight said he was always busy but I saw him around camp. I noticed he would wait until I was out of the nursery before going in to spend time with her. Plus he was always cold to me."

"There's probably some good reason behind it," said SunTalon.

"Good reason," StepClaw laughed. "Yeah. If you can call it that. One day, after WaveWhisker went in to visit FastFlight, for some reason I decided to follow. I stood outside. They were talking softly, the usual love stuff that mates talk about but somehow FastFlight got onto the subject of me." She narrowed her eyes. "WaveWhisker got really upset and yelled at her, asking her why did, and I quote, 'She have to live instead of him?'

"I didn't understand it at first but I knew I couldn't get caught by WaveWhisker so I slipped away and pretended to be doing something when he came out. After he had left, I knew I couldn't ask FastFlight about it and I didn't think any other cat would tell me so I went to SpiritCave and asked him." She looked down.

"Did he tell you?" asked SunTalon, not bothering to defend WaveWhisker anymore. He just wanted to hear the end of it.

StepClaw chuckled. "Yes. He did. My brother took me into the visitor's area of the spiriter cave. He told me if he could he would have let me into the deeper part but only spiriters were allowed in there. I can still remember the smell of jasmine and henna in there. He had just dyed his paws again so the henna smell was still fresh. The cave was really nice too."

SunTalon did not interrupt her description. Let her get there on her own time.

"The smell of the jasmine was so nice. It really helped calm me down. I don't know what would have happened if those jasmine weren't there. SpiritCave sat in front of me and looked at me not as his younger sister or a kit but a warrior and he told me." StepClaw shut her eyes. "I can remember his words so well and I didn't understand them that well back then. But I knew about the meaning behind them."

"What was it?" whispered SunTalon. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me…that when I was born I had a brother. He died a couple days after we were born. HealingWave had told WaveWhisker that he was born weak. I think he blamed me for the death of my brother. WaveWhisker wanted to have a tom. A tom he could be proud of. He was proud for SpiritCave even though SpiritCave was not his kit. He was hoping to have another tom cat to be proud of that could become leader. Instead he was stuck with me. A she-cat who he thought could never be strong enough for him."

SunTalon placed his paw around her shoulder and pulled the young she-cat close. StepClaw was surprised by this little touch of kindness. "I understand," he whispered. "I know why you are the way you are."

StepClaw closed her eyes. This was one of those few times where she felt safe. "You know. SpiritCave did the same thing after he told me. He held me until I calmed down enough so I could leave with pride."

"Shall we get going now?" asked WaveWhisker, his voice cutting like a sharp claw.

StepClaw broke away from SunTalon. The others didn't seem to notice their intimate embrace. "I guess we should get going now."

SunTalon watched as she slipped into the water and adapted quickly to the swimming pose. Legs and ears pressed against the body, tail straight out. She began moving in an up and down wave motion to push herself along. Before SunTalon entered the water himself he paused next to WaveWhisker. "I will never forgive you," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" asked WaveWhisker.

SunTalon did not answer.

StepLight on the other paw swam until she was caught up to her friend. Their heads were above the water for the moment.

"Stay close to your mentors," ordered WaveWhisker when they reached the reef. Below StepLight could see fish swimming around structures that could only be described as coral. They were pretty shades of green but StepLight knew they were more than that. They were actually much prettier colors once out of the water.

StepLight saw WaveWhisker and StepRiver diving and she quickly sucked in air before following. Without thinking about it the membrane covered her eyes making it possible for her to see underwater.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The fish swimming around the different structures. The coral in many shapes and sizes. The different sea life. The fish. Even they were different. They came in so many different shapes and sizes. She was happy she was a tribe member of OceanTide. ForestRose may have its wonders but there was probably nothing that could compare to this.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back at StepRiver. Her sister was gesturing for StepLight to go up.

She obeyed and once they both hit the surface StepRiver spoke. "We are to stay near the top of the reef for now," said StepRiver. "Try to catch fish if you-"

StepClaw broke the surface of the water, a fish in her jaw. SunTalon was right behind her.

"That was dangerous," said WaveWhisker also breaking the surface of the water. "You two went into the reef."

"She was ready for it. She was able to catch something," said SunTalon. StepLight didn't know why but she thought she heard a hint of hatred within SunTalon's tone. "You should be proud of her. She is your daughter after all."

Something silent seemed to pass between the two toms. StepLight felt very nervous. What was going on here?

The tension was broken away as DriftingStick surfaced along with StepPalm. StepPalm held a small silver fish in his jaw. The tom didn't even seem to understand what's going on. "WaveWhisker. I swam on ahead and I saw a shark. It was small but I don't think we should hang around."

"Alright," said WaveWhisker breaking his eyes away from SunTalon's. "Lets head back. Quickly."

StepLight swam over to StepClaw. "What was that about? Do you know?"

StepClaw hesitated and shook her head. She pushed off and swam faster. StepLight watched her friend go. There was something wrong. Did it have anything to do with that embrace on the resting island? She shook her head. She shouldn't doubt her friend. Pushing herself forward she swam back to the beach.


	14. The Begining Of Their Destinies

**Chapter 11. Another time jump, only this one is about a moon**

"Who knew learnership would be so long!" complained StepStorm, collapsing next to her friends. It had been a moon after the trip to the reef. A couple days before, KitWave had given birth to two kits, LittleDolphin, LittleRipple and LittleTail. KitStream's kits were too young to do anything but KitWave did tell her that her kits were healthy.

"I know," agreed StepLight. "Five moons…" She glanced upwards at the ceiling of the cave. "It's been such a long time since we were kits."

"Of course it has been," said StepClaw. She got to her paws.

"Where are you going?" asked StepLight. "It's late."

"SunTalon wanted to show me something," replied StepClaw.

"I should probably get going as well," said StepStorm. "SpiralClam wanted me to practice getting coconuts at night." She purred happily. "She says I'm pretty good during the daytime."

"That's great," StepLight also got to her paws. "Speaking of which, ShiningFeather wanted to take me somewhere today."

"That's weird that all of our mentors are giving us something to do tonight!" laughed StepClaw. "Anyway, see you later!"

The three she-cats went on their separate ways. StepLight spotted her mentor and SpiritCave near the OceanTide border. She hurried over, now really confused. Why was SpiritCave there?

ShiningFeather dipped her head to her learner. "Good. You are right on time. That is a good trait to have."

StepLight dipped her head to her mentor. She always felt uncomfortable when her mentor treated her like an equal. At least she could show respect back. "Ummm, where are we going?"

"ForestRose territory," replied ShiningFeather simply.

StepClaw

StepClaw shook off her fur, the oils secreting from her skin removing the salt. She was on the resting island. SunTalon was watching her intently with blue eyes. "So?" asked StepClaw. "Why are we here?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay, what?"

SunTalon chuckled. "Come on. It's this way." He jumped into the water. StepClaw was confused to why SunTalon specify told her to come out in the middle of the night.

However, he was her mentor and she trusted him. StepClaw thought that they were going to the reef but SunTalon surprised her when he veered left and began swimming parallel to the beach, in the direction of the OceanTide camp.

Huh? StepClaw was really confused now. Were they going to swim back to camp like this? It surprised StepClaw more after they passed the camp. The rock structure that the camp rested in stretched out into the ocean. SunTalon stopped before the tip of the rock structure. It was maybe ten palm trees away from the shore.

"You have to trust me on this one," said SunTalon to her. "Whatever it looks like we'll be fine."

StepClaw was confused but she nodded.

"Good, now follow me. Take a deep breath."

StepClaw did as he told and dove beneath the surface. It was odd to swim underwater at night. The moonlight hit the water differently, casting different shadows than what was around during the day.

SunTalon was at the bottom. It was odd to see him walking on the ocean floor like they were on land. StepClaw followed him down and walked like he did. It was odd to walk on the floor of the ocean. She felt much lighter and well, it was just an odd experience.

The rock structure stood before them. SunTalon gestured to an opening near the bottom and without waiting he squeezed himself through the hole. StepClaw stared at the spot in shock before following. The hole was large enough that she could swim in without any trouble. However the further in she got the lower the ceiling rock became. Soon she had to push herself through a small opening.

By then she was beginning to panic. She was running out of air. She wasn't sure what SunTalon was up to but she was staring to freak out. However she remembered him telling her to trust him so she pushed on. Soon her head entered a spacious area of water. With renewed vigor she pushed herself through and got to her paws. Her head was out of the water and she sucked in air.

"Good. I know you could make it."

StepClaw glared at her mentor. SunTalon was standing on dry rock. She glanced around and gasped. She was in a large cavern. Beautiful stones of different colors and shades were stuck in the walls. In the ceiling was an opening with moonlight pouring in. The moonlight was bouncing off the pretty stones giving the place a magical feel.

StepClaw climbed out of the water. "What is this?" she whispered in awe.

"I think it used to be connected to the camp," said SunTalon, gesturing behind him to a large pile of rock. StepClaw realized there had probably been a cave in of some sort causing this place to be separated from the rest of the tribe. "I was out swimming one day and was chasing a fish and I saw the opening and well, I decided to go in." SunTalon gestured with his tail. "And this is what I found."

"It's wonderful," whispered StepClaw, staring up at the rocks in awe. She looked back at him. "Does anyone else know about this?"

SunTalon shook his head. "No. Only me. Well, maybe the spiriters do. Not sure about that."

StepClaw couldn't believe it. SunTalon trusted her to keep a secret like this! "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything then," said SunTalon. "You can come back here anytime."

"I will," she said.

"Shall we return then? I think the others will wonder if we're gone for too long."

StepClaw nodded and entered the small patch of water first. She felt warm and tingly inside. SunTalon was giving her a huge secret and she knew she would keep it. She took a deep breath and dove beneath the surface. She pushed through the small opening. It was much easier going back than coming in for the opening just got bigger and bigger.

However once she finally burst out of the tunnel the happy, tingly feeling was gone. She was frozen to the spot. A couple pawsteps away, almost within clawing distance was a shark.

StepStorm

StepStorm found her mentor near the coconut trees. She couldn't be sure but she thought in the light of the moon, SpiralClam looked a lot thinner than what she was supposed to be. StepStorm shook her head. That was dumb. Prey was plentiful.

"Ah, StepStorm," said SpiralClam turning to her.

"I'm here SpiralClam," she said, "Sorry to make you wait."

"Don't worry about it," purred SpiralClam. "Now why don't you get climbing?"

"Right," said StepStorm.

The young she-cat walked over to one of the coconut trees and peered upwards. It was difficult to see in the dark but she knew she could do it. She had climbed these trees many times in the past. This was just another one of those times.

Without any hesitation she began climbing. Even though she could still see pretty well in the dark it was much different than what she was used to climbing during the day. She had to use more feel to figure out where to go next than anything else. She was almost to the top when she heard a cough from the bottom. Peering down in confusion, she spotted SpiralClam on the ground. However there was something wrong. Although StepStorm couldn't see that well from her spot but from the sounds it sounded like SpiralClam was coughing forcefully.

"SpiralClam?" she called in confusion.

No answer. Only more coughs.

Suddenly afraid she began climbing down the tree faster than she had ever done before. SpiralClam's coughs were loud and vivid to her. Once her back paws touched the bottom she threw herself away from the palm tree and ran to her mentor's side.

SpiralClam was coughing forcefully, her body shaking. There was something on the sand, whatever it was had come from SpiralClam's mouth. A quick sniff made StepStorm recoil back. Blood. SpiralClam was coughing up blood!


	15. The Territory of ForestRose

**This chapter will focus on StepLight and give an inside look at the ForestRose territory.**

StepLight blinked. Did she hear correctly? Did ShiningFeather really say they were going onto ForestRose territory? Noticing that her mentor was waiting for an answer, she spoke, "Ummm, why are we doing something like that?"

"StepLight, do you doubt your leader?" asked SpiritCave, his eyes watching. They weren't accusing or anything, just watchful. She really wanted to know how spiriters were able to look so wise and kind.

"I don't," she replied quickly. "I…I'm just wondering why. Usually we only talk during the gatherings and even then we never go on their territory. In fact we never do usually. It's to prevent battles and such."

"A good answer," purred ShiningFeather. "Spoke like a true warrior of OceanTide."

StepLight's fur burned at the praise.

A scent filled her nose and began to drool in her mouth. It was mackerel. She turned her head to the scent and saw CrashingDark walking over carrying a huge one in his jaws.

"Good," spoke ShiningFeather. "Let's get going now."

StepLight looked at her leader in confusion. What was with the fish? Why was CrashingDark carrying it?

"Come on StepLight," spoke SpiritCave. "We need to get going now." He paused and looked back at the ocean. StepLight was confused and followed his gaze. However she could not find anything wrong with the ocean. The moonlight was bright tonight and she could see the rhythmic movement of the waves but that was normal.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

SpiritCave blinked like he had forgotten where he was. "Oh. Nothing. I just…" He shook his head. "It's not time to reveal that yet. Come on StepLight. Let's go." He placed his tail on her shoulder and pushed her into the territory of the other tribe.

StepLight went without too much fuss but she sense there was something wrong with SpiritCave. It was like he was really worried about something. She did know that spiriters sometimes got visions of the future. Maybe he was worried about a typhoon or something? Oh well. Nothing she could do about that.

The young learner focused her attention around her. The huge leafy trees had surrounded them giving her a claustrophobic like feel. It felt odd to be outside the cave but unable to see the sky. In fact it was quite dark. Much darker than it had been outside. Scents flooded her senses. Scents that she knew nothing about. What were they?

She could hear sounds of things rustling in the forest overhead. Monkeys maybe? Or something else that lived in this territory? She shivered, remembering StepRock's story about the vampire bat. She hoped nothing would swoop out of nowhere and try to drink her blood.

"A bit overwhelming?" spoke SpiritCave.

"Yes," spoke the learner. Her eyes settled on her mentor and CrashingDark ahead of them. Both were walking tall and proud. She lifted her head trying to copy their movements. She felt a bit braver.

"We should be near the camp now," spoke SpiritCave.

StepLight saw ShiningFeather crawl through a pile of spiky branches. CrashingDark put down the mackerel and pushed it through before doing the same. SpiritCave gestured for StepLight to do the same. She dropped to the ground and pushed through the prickly branches. They caught and tugged at her fur but she continued on until she was on the other side. The sight forced a gasp out of her.

She was in an open clearing. Moonlight was pouring in through the break in the canopy. The trees around it were huge with roots that poked out of the ground. From what it looked like, the roots actually made dens for the ForestRose cats. Her eyes settled to the cats staring at them. All were ForestRose and all look annoyed.

"ShiningFeather. Why are you here?" asked RedFern approaching the small group. Warriors were watching the group closely.

"Relax," spoke SpiritCave. "We mean no harm. ShiningFeather only wishes to speak with ShiningBlade."

RedFern examined the group closely before turning her head to look at SpiritLeaf. The spiriter slightly nodded and RedFern returned her attention to the group. "I will go get him."

"No need." ShiningBlade climbed down from an opening in a tree. StepLight watched in amazement as he was able to climb head down, his back legs twisted in a way to support him. Once the gray tom was at the bottom he approached ShiningFeather. CrashingDark stepped forward and placed the fish before the ForestRose leader.

"I give you the language of the ocean," spoke CrashingDark, dipping his head to the leader.

ShiningBlade looked down at the fish for a few moments before nodding. He looked up and lifted his paw. StepLight couldn't believe what happened next. With the paw he slapped ShiningFeather across her face!

StepLight was about to launch herself at the leader when SpiritCave pushed her back with his paw. She looked up at the spiriter in confusion her eyes wild in anger. How dare he put a paw on ShiningFeather! SpiritCave slowly shook his head and gestured for her to continue watching them.

"I accept your gift," spoke ShiningBlade. RedFern came forward and took the fish away before he continued. "ForestRose will eat your gift with pride. Why have you come here?"

ShiningFeather nodded. "I came to speak with you privately."

"Of course," said ShiningBlade. "Witnesses?"

"Only the spiriters."

StepLight looked back and forth between the leaders. The conversation was odd. It looked like they were trying their best to be polite.

"Alright then. We will speak in the spiriter cave then. SpiritLeaf?"

"Of course," spoke the spiriter, leading the way to the back of the camp.

StepLight followed her tribemates closely. She felt nervous. What had happened? Were they really allowing the OceanTide cats to just walk through the camp like this? Feeling eyes on her she glanced over at what she thought was the fresh-kill pile. StepRock and StepCloud were there, a huge odd looking piece of fresh-kill between them. Their eyes did not have the kindness that was there during the gathering. They were now ForestRose cats, ready to defend their tribe against any danger.

"That's an iguana," spoke CrashinDark roughly as the small group reached the den in the back. The roots of a large tree had created a nice space. Even though she was outside, StepLight could smell freshly ground henna. A quick glance at SpiritLeaf's darkly dyed paws confirmed that henna had been freshly ground for dye purposes.

"Wait here StepLight," spoke SpiritCave, gesturing to a spot next to the opening of the spiriter den, before following the leaders and his fellow spiriter inside.

StepLight obeyed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw CrashingDark doing the same on the other side. The gray tom's fur was illuminated from the moonlight while his golden eyes watched the ForestRose cats with mistrust.

"You wondering about the slap thing?"

StepLight jumped. Was CrashingDark speaking to her? She peeked out of the corner of her eye again and saw he was watching her, waiting for a reply. "Ummm, yes," said StepLight, her eyes forward again. How embarrassing would it be to act dumb around the deputy?

"It's a show of weakness," replied CrashingDark. "The leader who is visiting another's camp suffers the blow to show that they are vulnerable and mean no harm to the other tribe. If SpiritCave had not stopped you, you could have thrown us in a war with ForestRose."

StepLight looked down, her ears drooped. She felt ashamed. She could have caused a war between the tribes just because she didn't understand what was going on!

"Don't worry about it," said CrashingDark. "It didn't happen so don't beat yourself up over it."

"Thanks," murmured StepLight. She wondered what was going on behind her. What were the leaders discussing in there? She strained her ears to listen but she could only here the hushed tones of their voices. Well, it was said that the Spirit Wind protected the spiriter's den so maybe that was what was preventing her from hearing it right now.

Now a bit bored she watched the ForestRose cats go about their nightly business. They were a lit tense but they still did things that surprised the young learner. From what she could gather only the kitter den, healer den, elder den and spiriter den were actually on the ground. From the way the cats disappeared into the leafy green overhead, it made StepLight realize that the rest of the cats actually lived up in the trees themselves! Were there dens up there? She really wanted to go see for herself but by the way the ForestRose cats just zipped up into them it would be impossible for StepLight to follow. They were just different.

"_At least I can beat them in the ocean,"_ she thought.

Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see ShiningFeather and SpiritCave leave the spiriter den. Their faces were grim.

"Ummm, ShiningFeather?"

ShiningFeather shook her head to her learner. This was something that could not be shared. "We need to return to camp," said the old leader. "Our tribe needs us."

"Did you take care of everything?" asked CrashingDark.

"Of course."

"Come on StepLight," said SpiritCave. "It's time to go."

That faraway searching look entered his eyes again. He seemed to see something in the distance and pain appeared on his face. "No," he whispered, "Why now?"

"What?" asked StepLight.

Realizing that the learner was next to him, he shook his head. "Nothing. Come on. Let's get out of here and return to OceanTide."

StepLight watched as the three older cats began walking away. She glanced back at the spiriter's den. What had happened in there? What had been discussed. Somehow she had the feeling she would find out soon enough. Turning forward again, she ran to catch up with the others.


	16. SunTalon's Wish

**Chapter from StepClaw's point of view. Yup. This one is sure to be surprising…**

StepClaw would have sucked in a breath if she could but the water pressing around her made that not an option. The shark was silent, actually she wondered if they made any noise at all. The skin color was hard to see in the water but it looked gray and smooth. However from the stories FastFlight had told her the skin was actually rough and could tear off a cat's skin if they weren't careful. The fins sticking out from the sides and the dorsal fin on its back looked sharp, pointy and lethal. The eyes were large and black and seemed to be watching StepClaw's every move while the gills moved back and forth giving the beast air as it swam back and forth,

"_Oh Spirit Wind,"_ she thought as the two went through a long faceoff. _"I didn't think I would face a shark like this!"_

Feeling something behind her, she carefully moved aside as SunTalon exited the hole from the cavern. He froze when he saw the shark swimming around. Was it watching them?

SunTalon turned his head slightly to look at StepClaw. He gestured slowly with his tail for them to swim up. StepClaw slowly nodded in agreement. A light itching was beginning in her chest, a sign that the air supply stored in her lungs was beginning to run out.

The two began swimming upwards slowly. Very slowly. Every now and then StepClaw would look down to make sure the shark wasn't following them. It wasn't. It was still there on the bottom, swimming back and forth, back and forth.

Soon their heads broke water and StepClaw released the last of the air stored in her lungs before sucking up a new batch. She turned to SunTalon who was doing the same next to her. "What do we do?" she asked. Sure, in a normal situation she would go after the shark. She would tear it apart and then drag the body to WaveWhisker. That will teach him! But at the moment it didn't seem right. Plus if she did something stupid she wouldn't be the only one in danger. SunTalon would be as well.

"We have to aim for the resting island," replied SunTalon, his head bobbing up and down in the water. The waves were a little more violent than usual and StepClaw had to work a bit to keep her head above. SpiritCave told her once it could be caused by a storm on a different island somewhere in the huge ocean. Thinking like that, like there was more than the lands of OceanTide and ForestRose made StepClaw's brain hurt. It was odd to think like that.

"StepClaw," said SunTalon sharply.

She realized with a jolt that SunTalon had continued to speak but she didn't hear him because she was stuck in her own thoughts. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"I know you want to kill a shark but this is no time for that," replied SunTalon harshly. His voice softened. "I know you want to prove your father wrong but not now. When you are a warrior, maybe. What will your mother think if you tried something monkey-brained and died out here? She lost her first mate. I don't think she wants to lose one of her kits too."

StepClaw was silent. She hated when SunTalon was right. She couldn't do that to her mother. She even heard her mother talk to her brother about wanting grandkits. He was unable to fulfill that wish for her so it fell onto StepClaw's shoulders. Of course having kits were something that the young she-cat couldn't really think about right now. That was just strange.

"Come on," said SunTalon gently as he began swimming in the direction of the resting island. StepClaw followed his lead, moving slowly but surely.

The waves were still much harsher than normal making their progress much slower than it would have been otherwise but they were getting there. Slowly but they were.

A wave crashed over StepClaw's head and her eyes were covered by the membrane as she opened her eyes underwater. She almost yowled when she saw the shark just below them. It was swimming slowly upwards. Towards them. She broke the waves. "SunTalon!" she yowled to him, a couple pawsteps to her left. "It's right below us! I think it's following us!"

"Oh, sharkdung," snarled SunTalon. StepClaw could hardly see his head over the waves. "Listen to me StepClaw. Swim. Swim as fast as you can towards the resting island. Don't stop. You here me? No matter what. Don't stop."

"What are you talking about!?" snapped StepClaw. "Are you going to do something monkey-brained?!"

"Move! The shark's coming!"

StepClaw peeked underwater and saw the shark rising towards her, the sharp pointed teeth aimed right for her. Just before it reached her SunTalon slammed into it from the side knocking it off course. His claws dug into the shark's skin drawing blood. He was still latched to its side as he looked up at her. _"Run,"_ he mouthed.

StepClaw knew what would happen now. There was blood in the water. The blood frenzy as it was called by the tribe cats. A feared thing as sharks seemed to last out of control, killing everything in its path.

She swam for her life towards the resting island. She gulped in large mouthfuls of air and pushed it out of her other end to give herself more bursts of speed. As she swan she thought she saw lots of blood in the water but the next moment it was gone. She forced her eyes forward and pushed herself faster and faster.

Almost there.

She was almost there.

She threw herself onto the small strip of land. Her weight slammed against her pushing her towards the ground. However she kept pulling herself forward until she was fully out of the water before she finally looked back.

SunTalon. Where was SunTalon?

StepClaw scanned the waves. Where was he? A lump rose. "It can't be," she whispered. She was about to run back into the water to search for him when she spotted his head sticking out of the water a couple pawsteps away.

She sighed in relief. He was alright! He was-

Happiness left her as SunTalon half dragged himself out of the water but didn't come fully out. His face was pressed against the sand and he was breathing heavily. His eyes also seemed to be a bit unfocused.

"Hang on," said StepClaw running to his side. "I'll get you out of the water." She leaned forward to grab his scruff but SunTalon's voice stopped her.

"Don't."

StepClaw pulled back in confusion. "Wh…What are you talking about? The shark is still out there! It might kill you if you stay in the water! I'm getting you out."

She leaned forward to grab his scruff again but he lifted a paw to push her away. Weakly. It was that push that made her realize that something was wrong. Her eyes trailed to the part of him still in the water. Hang on. Was there something coming out of him? She leaned forward to get a better look. As if the Spirit Wind wanted her to, the moonlight seemed to shine brighter illuminating what she had not noticed before.

StepClaw yowled in shock and recoiled back. His back left leg. It was gone. There was only a stump. Blood was pouring out of it, a beacon for all the sharks in the area.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I cannot make it to the shore in this condition. The Spirit Wind will have taken me long before we make it."

StepClaw opened her mouth and closed it. "N…N…No!" she yowled. "You cannot die! I…I refuse to let you!"

SunTalon chuckled softly. "You would be the one to cheat death just to get back at that father of yours. However. I am not you. My time has come. The sharks are coming. Stay here."

"NO!" yowled StepClaw grabbing his scruff again. She would pull him out. She would try to stop the bleeding on the resting island and when the sharks left she would swim to the shore and get HealingWave. SunTalon would live. He would probably have to become an elder but that didn't matter. He would be alive.

"Stop StepClaw," whispered SunTalon, pushing her away again, his movements getting slower and slower. He swallowed. "Listen to me. Stay here. Don't come after me."

"Don't you dare say that!" snarled StepClaw.

"Please," he whispered, "At least let me die with my dignity."

StepClaw didn't know what part of his words hit her. The actual words or the meaning behind them or even SunTalon's emotions, it didn't matter. She released him and stepped back. It had hit her. There was nothing she could do. Her mentor would die here tonight and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I wish. I wish I had more time. At least until you were a warrior. I was waiting to ask you if you could become my-"

The words were never finished. SunTalon's final yowl of pain echoed in the air as a shark yanked him backwards into the water.

StepClaw stared at the spot where he had been. She wasn't sure if the water on her face was from the salty ocean or from the sorrow within her.


	17. Helping SpiralClam

**Here's chapter 14. Back with StepStorm's point of view.**

"SpiralClam! SpiralClam!" yelled StepStorm in fear. Her mentor was coughing up blood. What was the right thing to do in this situation? HealingWave. She needed to get the healer. "I'll be right back!"

She turned and ran towards the camp. It was like her journey moons ago, about her choice whether to stay in the tribe or not. Only this time she was running for SpiralClam's, not her own sake. _"SpiralClam. Hold on."_

This journey was not like her previous one however. This time she was stronger. Her body was ore adapted to the running she did everyday. She trained with StepClaw to help her running skills whenever she could. She wasn't even out of breath as she scrambled up the rocks and into the camp. The few cats that were still alive looked at her in confusion but she ignored them and raced to HealingWave's den.

"HealingWave!" she yowled as she ran inside.

"Shhh!" snapped the healer from the back where she was giving TumbleTail some herbs. "This is a healer's den."

"It's an emergency!" she cried. "SpiralClam…she's coughing up blood!"

The healer was next to her in an instant. "HerbRain," she ordered as she began gathering some herbs in a banana leaf. "Take care of TumbleTail and then grab some warriors and meet us-where is she-at the beach."

"Don't worry about me," spoke the old tom. "Just get on this one right away."

"Lead the way," said HealingWave before putting the banana leaf of herbs in her mouth.

StepStorm nodded and lead the way back to SpiralClam. The moonlight seemed to guide her way. It was like a beacon, telling her exactly where the older she-cat was. StepStorm wondered if this had anything to do with the Spirit Wind. Were they behind this?

Finally seeing her mentor in the distance she picked up her pace. When she was close enough she saw the blood splattered around her. SpiralClam must have coughed up more blood since she had been gone.

HealingWave opened her banana leaf and walked over to SpiralClam and began checking her over. "Fever," she whispered grabbing some herbs from the banana leaf.

StepStorm fidgeted as HealingWave continued on. She would say something and then try to feed SpiralClam some herbs.

"HealingWave!" called HerbRain running towards them. GrayShark and SwiftBreeze were right behind her.

"What's going on?" asked GrayShark pushing his way to the front. "Is she alright?"

It was only then that StepStorm remembered that GrayShark was SpiralClam's brother. Her only living family.

"I don't know," spoke HealingWave, getting up. "But we need to bring her back to camp. SwiftBreeze. GrayShark. Help me."

StepStorm watched as the two toms began gently lifting SpiralClam up and onto GrayShark's back.

"Get the sick end ready," ordered HealingWave to her learner. "Make sure there's enough water and herbs close by."

"Of course," spoke HerbRain before running off.

The three older cats began their slow trek back to camp. SpiralClam's breaths were coming out raspy and she wished they would hurry. Her mentor could be dying! She was about to follow when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to it she saw ShiningFeather, CrashingDark, SpiritCave and StepLight come out of the forest. ForestRose territory to be more exact. Why were they there?

"StepStorm!" StepLight ran over to her friend, her eyes wide in excitement. "Guess where I went!" She didn't wait for an answer. "I was in ForestRose camp! It was odd and weird but…" She trailed off noticing StepStorm's expression. "What happened?"

"SpiralClam was coughing up blood so I just got HealingWave to come help. They're heading back to camp now."

StepLight gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry StepStorm."

"We should probably get back as well," said CrashingDark. The older cats had overheard them.

"Yes," agreed the old leader. "I am worried for SpiralClam."

SpiritCave didn't say anything. He just began the walk to camp. The leader and deputy were right behind him with the learners behind.

StepStorm was about to break into a run when something caught the corner of her eye. "Hey," she said loudly as she turned her head to see what it was. "There's somecat on the resting island."

CrashingDark, ShiningFeather and SpiritCave stopped to see what StepStorm was talking about.

"You're right," said ShiningFeather in surprise. "I wonder who it is."

"I'll check it out," said CrashingDark, before entering the ocean.

StepStorm stepped forward until her paws barely touched the moving water. "I wonder if it's a cat from OceanTide."

"It is," spoke SpiritCave stepping right next to her.

"Who is it?" asked StepLight.

"StepClaw."

"What's StepClaw doing out there at this time of night?" asked StepLight in surprise.

StepStorm saw ShiningFeather's head drop next to her. What was that about?

SpiritCave lowered his head; his body seemed to emanate sorrow. "It's SunTalon," he said carefully like if he said the wrong words something bad would happen. "He has now joined the Spirit Wind."


	18. StepClaw's Choice

**Chapter 15.**

The next few days for StepClaw were a blur. She could barely do anything. Eating was a chore, thinking was a chore. A part of her, the small sensible part wanted her to snap out of it and continue to work to become a warrior to prove the worthless father of hers wrong. However the sadness pushed down on all of her thoughts.

She had always thought of herself of being strong. Invincible even. Nothing could touch her. SunTalon's death. That changed everything. She knew she was venerable. It could have been her dying out there but it wasn't. Because of SunTalon she was still alive.

The funeral for SunTalon….when had that happened? Was it that night. Yes. That was when it was. SunTalon's funeral ceremony was short since there was no body. Could he truly find his way to the Spirit Wind without the help of the alive cats?

"StepClaw?"

StepClaw broke out of her thoughts and looked up at SharpTyphoon. The warrior had been chosen to become StepClaw's new mentor. He had been trying to get her to come outside and continue her training for the past couple of days but to no avail. She looked to the side.

"StepClaw!" he said again. This time louder. "Get over yourself. We are all saddened by SunTalon's death but you have to move forward. For the past couple of days all you've been doing is sulking around the learner's den. Don't you care at all? You barely eat. You're worrying your mother and friends. Maybe think of them-"

"So what?" asked StepClaw, her voice hollow.

SharpTyphoon's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something else but SpiritCave called him to stop. "SpiritCave!" he snapped angrily as the spiriter approached. "This has gone on long enough. She's not going to get anywhere like this."

SpiritCave shook his head. "I have told you before. She will be ready to return to training when she is ready."

"Is it the spiriter in you saying that or the brother part of you?"

SpiritCave did not back down. "Both."

"Fine," snapped SharpTyphoon storming away. Probably off to complain to his siblings about his worthless learner.

SpiritCave sighed and turned his attention to StepClaw. The young she-cat looked up at him in defiance. His eyes were gentle. "Do what your heart tells you to. That is what the Spirit Wind tells me."

StepClaw's eyes widen, a first real emotion shown in a long time. She was about to ask him but SpiritCave was already gone. Probably off to attend to other spiriter things.

_"Could it be true?"_ she thought, _"Could the Spirit Wind actually be allowing me to do this?"_ She looked around the camp filled with her tribemates. What else was left for her to lose? Even if she did die in the progress, StepStorm and StepLight would get over it and FastFlight could have another kit with WaveWhisker if she wanted to. Her mind was made up. She would go through with it.

When the sun had set on the horizon and the tribe cats were heading to sleep StepClaw slipped outside. The night was cooler and a nice breeze pushed against StepClaw. She wanted to think it was SunTalon telling her it was okay to do this.

With a purpose that had been lost for the past couple of days she headed down to the ocean water. The reports of her tribemates for the past couple of days have spoken about a shark swimming around the reef.

She stepped into the warm water and then stepped again. The wave pulled her towards the ocean and then back to shore. She kept walking until she couldn't feel the sand underfoot.

"StepClaw?"

StepClaw flinched and looked back to the shore. StepStorm was watching her with tired eyes. Oh yes. SpiralClam was seriously ill. StepStorm had been helping HealingWave and HerbRain as much as she could and that explained the tiredness. She was probably out here looking for herbs or something.

"StepClaw? What are you doing?" The tortoiseshell took a tired but worried step towards StepClaw. She flinched as the salt water clung to her paws. "StepClaw!"

StepClaw could feel the emotion ringing out in StepStorm's voice. However this was something she had to do if she wanted to return to the way she was before. "Don't worry about me!" she called back to her friend. "I'll be fine."

"No!" cried StepStorm. "Come back! Come back here!"

StepClaw turned and began swimming. She had to get this done before StepStorm could get some warriors to try to stop her. She stayed just below the surface of the water. She only stopped swimming every now and then to get a breath. She passed over the reef and swam towards the hole in the rock face. To the cave SunTalon had shown her. She didn't go into it when she saw it.

Instead she stayed near the surface as her eyes scanned the water lit by moonlight.

There.

A shark with just healing claw marks swimming nearby. The reports from the warriors were correct. That was something StepClaw was grateful for. She unsheathed her claws. Well it was time. She would either die here or come out victorious.

StepLight

"Help!" screamed StepStorm running into camp.

StepLight looked over. She was about to go to get some sleep but StepStorm's voice made her run over to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Warriors were looking over as well. ShiningFeather and SpiritCave were the closest and rushed over as well.

"It's StepClaw!" she cried. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I…I was out getting herbs for SpiralClam and then I saw StepClaw heading for the ocean. She…she didn't tell me what she was doing out there! I'm afraid that-"

"StepClaw!" screeched FastFlight. The mother tore out of camp like a shark was on her tail.

"Let's go," spoke ShiningFeather. "WaveWhisker you come with us as well."

The black tabby blinked in surprise but agreed. StepStorm and StepLight didn't ask for permission. They just followed the small group of cats as well.

The moonlight seemed to shine brighter than usual. The beach was aglow. FastFlight was already stepping to the water to go after her kit when the others caught up to her.

WaveWhisker grabbed FastFlight by the scruff, holding her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "My kit! My kit is out there!"

"Calm down," said SpiritCave, his voice soothing like he was speaking to a kit who had a bad dream.

FastFlight turned to her son, her eyes wild. "How can you say that? Your sister is out there! Let me go WaveWhisker. Let me-"

StepLight looked out at the water. What could StepClaw be doing out there? It couldn't be. She couldn't be….

"Wait! Look out there!"

FastFlight stopped struggling as something was swimming towards them. When it got closer they saw it was StepClaw. She was swimming funny, like she was holding something heavy.

"My kit!" screeched FastFlight. "She's…." FastFlight trailed off as StepClaw stepped out of the water and dropped something to the ground that was probably the reason for the weird swimming.

"What is…what is going on?" asked WaveWhisker in pure shock.

StepLight stepped forward, towards her friend. "StepClaw. Why…"

StepClaw looked up at her friend. Her eyes were filled with the same intensity from before SunTalon's death. She had some injuries but it was nothing. "I killed this shark," she said, kicking the body at her paws. "It was the one that killed SunTalon."


	19. Night of Moon and Clouds

**Chapter 16.**

"My kit!" FastFlight rushed forward and furiously licked at StepClaw's fur. StepClaw resisted at first but she relaxed as she felt her mother's body shake. Her mother was worried for her.

"There's no way you could have killed that shark," said WaveWhisker. "No way." He looked over at the leader and spiriter. "She has to be kidding."

SpiritCave turned to WaveWhisker, his eyes had the shining quality of the spiriters but also had the love of an older brother. "She did do it. She killed a shark."

"I can't believe you," cried StepLight as FastFlight finally released her kit. "I can't believe you would do something so reckless."

"I agree!" exclaimed StepStorm. "I thought you were going to die! I was so scared!"

"I'm sorry," said StepClaw to her friends. She understood that it probably looked bad from StepStorm's point of view. She placed her tail on StepStorm's shoulder. "I'm alright. Really."

"Let's head back to camp," ordered ShiningFeather. She purred a bit as she spoke before walking in front of her tribemates.

StepClaw hung in the back with her friends. She suddenly remembered the shark and turned to get it but her brother was already ahead of her. He had picked up the shark with his jaw and was carrying it for her.

She thanked her brother before catching up to her friends. StepStorm and StepLight were talking away but StepClaw was in her thoughts. She could remember every little detail of the fight with the shark.

Linelinelineline

StepClaw didn't think as she pushed air out of her body to give her a burst of speed. She landed on the shark's back, her long claws digging deeply into the shark's skin.

It kicked the thrashed. She dug in her claws deeper but didn't pull them out. That would let the blood flow free and the shark would truly enter the blood frenzy. Within her mind, she was in a dead silence. She had no thoughts about what would happen to her friends if she failed to kill it. She wasn't even concerned for the air in her lungs.

The shark thrashed angrily but StepClaw's claws just dug deeper and deeper. She shifted her position as best as she could until she was actually fully on the back of the shark. Her claws were dug into its side though making her be in an awkward position.

She struggled to be careful on the shark's body, knowing that the shark's skin had tiny scales that could cut her skin. She hissed in annoyance as one of her back paws slipped. Since her back claws were also unsheathed a long trail of claw marks was against the side of the shark.

There was a sudden change in the shark's movements. It began moving at a much faster rate. It twisted and turned, almost knocking StepClaw off. However she was not a cat with anything to loose. She didn't care.

Her front claws were beginning to loosen in the shark's side. She would have snarled if she wasn't underwater. She continued to stay attached to the shark's side until it was in a good spot before ripping her claws out and swimming away. The little bit of air in her lungs pushed her forward until her head was out of the water. She sucked in air and used it to push herself along faster, making quick turns whenever she could.

She dove underwater again. Surprisingly the moonlight was bright enough to penetrate the water. The shark was swimming towards her with ridiculous speed.

StepClaw swam right towards it. Before they could collide, StepClaw shifted to the side and raked her claws against the shark's gills before twisting herself in the water to swim away. She could feel the shark's teeth close around the mere hairs of her tail and she yanked her tail closer to her body instinctively.

The brown she-cat twisted herself again and lashed her claws out in the direction of the shark. She missed and the shark had a good idea of where she was. It turned to her but it was slowing down. The injury to its gills would make it a bit difficult to breath.

She raced towards it again, this time aiming for the other set of gills. The shark was slowing down as she slashed her claws against the other gills.

StepClaw knew it would be only a matter of time before the other sharks would come to the scent of the dead one so even though it was still alive, she grabbed it by it's back and continued to attack it over and over until it was finally still.

Linelineline

"StepClaw?"

StepClaw jumped and looked over at StepStorm. "I'm fine," she replied quickly. "Just thinking."

StepStorm didn't say anything as they climbed up the rocks into camp. ShiningFeather jumped onto the High Rock and called for a tribe meeting.

Grumbles came from the cats who were aroused from sleep as they slowly walked out. KitStream poked her head out of the nursery. Her kits tumbled out behind her. The elders slowly made their way out of their den.

SpiritCave placed a tail on his sister's shoulder and led her to the front of the tribe cats. StepClaw stared up at him in confusion but he didn't say anything as he put the shark down next to her. He nodded to her before slipping back into the crowd of tribecats.

"Cats of OceanTide," began ShiningFeather. "You may not believe it, but your tribemate. StepClaw, has killed a shark."

Murmurs ran through the tribe cats along with pointed stares. StepClaw puffed out her chest and stood proudly. She had every right to be here. She had killed the shark by herself. Maybe with the help of the Spirit Wind but she had done all the work!

"What are you talking about?" asked CrashingDark, pushing his way to the front. The way his fur was ruffled, he was probably asleep before this. "There's no way."

"Look at the shark itself," said ShiningFeather. Her voice rang with confidence of a true leader. "The claw marks in it are shaped in the shape of StepClaw's."

The murmurs seemed to get louder. StepClaw sent a smug look to WaveWhisker who was looking at her in hatred. Let him. She had proven her worth.

"And because of this, I have decided to make StepClaw a warrior."

StepClaw almost fell over at the news.

"What!?" cried WaveWhisker. He stepped forward. "She's not even twelve moons."

"Isn't that a part of the tribe code?" put in GrayShark. "A cat needs to be twelve moons to become a warrior. And pass the warrior test!"

ShiningFeather's blue eyes swept her tribe. "Yes. I know what the code itself states. However, cats can become warriors if they prove themselves. StepClaw has done just that. She has done the honor that could be given to a learner that faced a battle and fought with vigor and lived. Because of that I will name her. If any cat objects they may leave the tribe."

The tribe cats were silent. Exile was worse than death. Where could a cat of OceanTide go if they were kicked out of the tribe? StepClaw turned her attention to her friends who were watching her with happiness. Were they happy because she was back? Or was it because she would become a warrior first?

"And now."

StepClaw wasn't sure but she thought she saw ShiningFeather shake up there on the High Rock. She pushed the thought away as ShiningFeather continued the ceremony.

"I, ShiningFeather, leader of OceanTide, along with the will of the Spirit Wind shall look down on this young she-cat. She has proven loyalty to her tribe for killing a shark. And for that I wish to give her the status of warrior. Now, as the leader of OceanTide, I grant you the name LongClaw!"

Yowls rang out throughout the tribe. A normal thing to do after a cat was named a warrior. Her friends yowled the loudest for their friend.

StepClaw-no, her name was LongClaw now stood proudly. She couldn't believe it. She had become a warrior. _"See SunTalon? I knew I could-"_

She was broken out of her thoughts as the yowls of happiness turned to yowls of fear. KitWave pushed through the crowd of cats along with HerbRain. Not really understanding what was going on, LongClaw whirled around.

ShiningFeather was lying on the High Rock. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and blood dripped out of her mouth. StepClaw tore her eyes away and located her brother in the crowd of cats. However she couldn't find him anywhere. Where was he?

"ShiningFeather!" cried StepLight.

"Stay back!" ordered KitWave before the tribe could surge forward and cause panic at the High Rock. "HerbRain help me!" she ordered her learner.

"Stay back at least three monkey-lengths," ordered CrashingDark. His voice was filled with authority but his eyes showed the worry he felt for the leader.

"She has to be okay," said StepStorm slowly. Her eyes were wide in horror and her body was shaking. "She can't be dead."

LongClaw placed her tail on her friend's shoulder. Why did this have to happen now? What was wrong with her?

"Could this be the same illness that SpiralClam has?" asked ShadowWing.

LongClaw was confused for a moment. Illness? What illness? She retraced through her memory and realized with a jolt to what ShadowWing was talking about. She didn't even think about it at the time because she was in grief.

KitWave yowled and stepped away from the leader. She shook her head slowly. "Come on HerbRain," she whispered. "There's nothing we can do."

Cries of dismay rang through the tribe cats.

"But, she has to have another life left!" yowled BurningRusset.

"No."

The tribe cats parted. SpiritCave began to walk through the way made for him. His whole legs were covered with the henna dye along with the area below his eyes like tears. He held a stick of jasmine in his jaw. The sweet scent filled the air but all the tribe cats recoiled from it like it was poisonous.

"What's he doing?" asked StepStorm.

"The burial ceremony," replied StepLight slowly, trying to keeping her emotions in check.

"It wasn't done to SunTalon because there was no body," answered LongClaw before StepStorm could answer the question.

SpiritCave reached the High Rock. KitWave and HerbRain had backed away to join the other tribe cats. He placed the jasmine stick on ShiningFeather's body before closing her eyes with a paw. "ShiningFeather was a great leader," he said. His voice was neutral and devoid of any emotion. "She taught many of us and was there for all of us throughout our lives. We will miss her with all of our hearts." SpiritCave turned to the tribe. "The spiriting releasing will begin soon."

He jumped off the High Rock and gestured for CrashingDark to step forward. The deputy did. SpiritCave helped CrashingDark get the deceased leader onto his back. The young deputy was filled with sorrow as he led the way out of the tribe with the spiriter. Behind them SwiftBreeze, GrayShark, KitWave and RisingSand followed. StepLight took a deep breath and followed after the group.

StepStorm was about to go as well but LongClaw held her back with her tail.

"What?" asked StepStorm. "Aren't we all going?"

"No," replied LongClaw, "Only those who were close to ShiningFeather may go. StepLight was only allowed because she was ShiningFeather's learner."

"Oh," replied StepStorm.

LongClaw struggled to keep her emotions in check. "We will have an all night vigil here. To watch for her spirit as she joins the Spirit Wind."

StepStorm nodded in reply sadly.

LongClaw led her friend to a comfortable spot away from the High Rock. The other tribe cats were getting settled around her. KitStream hurried to quiet hers and KitWave's kits. SharkTyphoon and his siblings sat near LongClaw and StepStorm. The camp was silent as the tribe mourned for the death of the leader.

StepLight

StepLight's footsteps seemed so loud as she followed the small group of cats. The moon was hidden by clouds. It was as if the Spirit Wind was also in mourning for the death of the leader.

CrashingDark and SpiritCave led the group to a small cave in the neutral territory between ForestRose and OceanTide. The smell and sounds of a fire crackled as StepLight entered the Spirit Flame's home for the first time. Her eyes widen in wonder at the huge fire dancing in the center.

CrashingDark placed ShiningFeather's body on the ground near the Spirit Flame. The older warriors walked to the other side of the Spirit Flame to watch the ceremony. StepLight followed them.

"Here tonight," began SpiritCave. "We will set the spirit of the leader ShiningFeather free. Let she find happiness in the Spirit Wind." As he was saying this CrashingDark was moving back and forth from the pile of sticks. He piled them onto top of the leader until she was barely visible. He dipped his head and stepped to the side.

SpiritCave picked up a long stick with his jaw and set the end to the Spirit Flame. The flames grabbed it greedily. He took it out when the end was burning.

StepLight's emotions welled up within her as SpiritCave placed the burning stick in the pile of wood on the leader. Next to her, RisingSand was sobbing into SwiftBreeze's fur. KitWave was just staring helplessly and GrayShark stared at it in shock.

StepLight also couldn't keep her eyes away from the flames as they danced. She narrowed her eyes as she thought she saw something in the flames. Was it a cat? Whatever she saw was gone faster than it came.

After an eternity of watching it, the flames died out as the ashes were the only thing left. SpiritCave picked up on the banana leaves on a pile and carefully brushed all the ash on it. He picked it up so the ashes wouldn't fall out and left the camp. The group of mourning cats slowly followed the spiriter as he made his way down to the ocean.

StepLight remembered this part of the burial ceremony in what her mother SandWhite had told her. It was to release ShiningFeather's spirit.

When they reached the beach SpiritCave released the banana leaf in his mouth. The ash began to fly away on the wind and as it flew StepLight thought she saw the faint outline of a cat jump into the sky.

"May we sit vigil for the brave leader," said SpiritCave before falling silent.

StepLight lowered her head. She would complete this vigil as best as she could. She closed her eyes but opened them as she heard laughter in her ears. Picking up her head she looked out in the waves. She wasn't sure but she thought she could see a young long haired she-cat dancing among the waves.


	20. Trouble in the Tide

**Chapter 17.**

"I grant you the name ScarletLight."

The orange she-cat lifted her head and the sound of the tribe yowling around her signaled her entry into warriorhood in the tribe. Next to her, her siblings were standing proudly. FlowingRiver and BendingPalm. The two had already been named.

StepStorm watched as her friends go through the ceremony. Next to her was LongClaw. She couldn't believe that half a moon ago her friend had also become a warrior.

Half a moon.

It has only been half a moon but the illness that SpiralClam had now had a grip on MorningRush, StreakShells, FastFlight, SwiftBreeze and BurningRusset. That was why the new leader, ShiningDark had decided to make the remaining learners warriors. There wasn't enough to take care of the tribe in case of danger. Because of this illness KitSand's second kit, LittleDusk had died a few days after he was born and now KitSand was fearful for her remaining kit, LittleDawn. It has become so bad that the kitters now did not leave the nursery except for food. Only HealingWave, who gave her kits to KitStream, KitFish and KitSand left. She renounced her kitter status to take care of the tribe as a healer again.

StepStorm's eyes traveled to the spot under the High Rock where GrayShark stood. Spider webs covered his unhealed injuries. He and WaveWhisker were CrashingDark's two chosen deputies and their fight was vicious but GrayShark had come out victorious. StepStorm had never seen two cats fight as viciously as they did. Well, she had never seen cats fight before but that was besides the point.

The tortoiseshell looked back at the learner den. It was going to be very empty. KitStream's kits were too young and HerbRain slept in the healer den. StepStorm would be alone. The only learner. She understood though. She understood why. She was not as strong as her friends. She was not a true member of the tribe no matter how anycat looked at it. LongClaw had told her she would probably have to do more than the usual six moons of training. She hated it but couldn't do anything about it.

The newly named ScarletLight bounded over to her two friends, her eyes shining with excitement. "Wow LongClaw! That was the most epic thing ever! I can't believe how awesome it is to become a warrior."

StepStorm tried to be happy as her friend kept babbling on but she couldn't. There wasn't much happiness in the tribe anymore. She glanced over at the healer den. SpiralClam had been getting worse and worse. The last time StepStorm had visited her mentor had been coughing up blood. It reminded StepStorm so much of the first night that she couldn't stay there any longer so she had ran away like the coward she was.

"Calm down," said LongClaw but the amusement for her friend was clear. "Anyway. We should probably get you a nest in the warriors den." LongClaw shot StepStorm an apologetic glance. StepStorm nodded like she understood. She knew she shouldn't feel anger towards her friends for become warriors ahead of her but…she couldn't help it.

"StepStorm."

StepStorm looked back. Her current mentor, SandWhite padded over to her. The she-cat placed her tail on the young cat's shoulder. "Let's go train now."

"Right," replied StepStorm. She bid goodbye to her friends and followed SandWhite outside.

ScarletLight

"I feel bad for StepStorm," spoke the newly named ScarletLight as LongClaw led her into the warriors den. The den was roomy inside with many moss beds scattered around. The scents of the different cats that slept in this space overwhelmed ScarletLight's nose. It was much different than the smaller learner den.

"I sleep right here," said LongClaw. She gestured to a small bed near the entrance of the camp. It was typical LongClaw. She wanted to be near the entrance in case of an attack.

"What's that?" asked ScarletLight. She noticed a small pile next to the nest. She approached the pile and saw it was a pile of shark teeth. "What?" she turned back to her friend. The question was written on her face.

"Thos are from the shark," replied her friend. "I removed all the teeth before giving it to the clan to eat."

"Oh," replied ScarletLight. She didn't really know what to say. She shook her head. No. Today was supposed to be a good day. Not one with depressing thoughts. "Then I'll sleep near you," she said cheerfully.

LongClaw chuckled. "Alright then. Mark your spot and then let's go get you some moss.

Linelinelineline

LongClaw

LongClaw and ScarletLight returned to camp after collecting moss. When they got inside they could hear shouting. Cats were gathered around the High Rock and ShiningDark was on the rock.

LongClaw and ScarletLight exchanged glances before putting down the moss and joining the gathered cats.

"What's going on?" asked ScarletLight.

BendingPalm looked over at his sister. "Some cats think StepStorm is to blame because of this."

"What?" cried ScaretLight. "That's…that's crazy!"

"We were fine until that cat showed up!" yowled ShadowStripe.

StepStorm was by the High Rock by herself. She flinched as ShadowStripe's words hit her.

"That's right!" agreed DriftingStick. "Until she came to the tribe we never got sick with illnesses like this!"

A chorus of yowls agreed with him.

"I can't believe this," whispered LongClaw angrily. "How could they do something like this? They don't know if it's true or not!" She looked around for her brother but the spiriter was nowhere to be seen. For all the times he should be off doing spiriter things this was not it!

"SandWhite!" ScarletLight cried to her mother. "Do something! Help StepStorm!"

The white she-cat looked down sadly at her kit. "I'm sorry," she said. "But…BurningRusset, your father is sick…and…"

ScarletLight's eyes widen and she turned away. "Why are they thinking this now? This illness has been going on for half a moon now."

"I don't understand either but I can't just sit by and let this happen," said LongClaw. She already lost one dear cat because she didn't do anything. It won't happen again. She pushed her way to the front and stood next to the cowering StepStorm. "Knock it off!" she snapped angrily. "We don't know if StepStorm is the cause or not!"

"LongClaw please," spoke FastFlight. She took a step towards her daughter.

LongClaw shook her head angrily. "No. I will stand here!"

ShiningDark spoke for the first time. "The tribe has a decision to make," he said. "StepStorm has been accused of creating this sickness in the tribe." His eyes scanned the crowd of cats. "All cats in favor of exile?"

LongClaw felt her friend stiffen besides her. She gritted her teeth and looked up at the leader. "You can't-"

"_LongClaw!_"

LongClaw flinched at her mother's voice. She bit her tongue as yowls of agreement rang up in the tribe. ScarletLight watched her two friends with horrified eyes.

"I didn't know this was going to happen," whispered StepStorm. "I returned to camp after training and then this happened…"

LongClaw placed her tail on her friend's shoulder for support. The decision was truly up to ShiningDark.

"Looks like the tribe has spoken," said the leader. He looked down at StepStorm. "You are hereby exiled from the tribe."


	21. Alligences V2

O C E A N T I D E

Leader **ShiningDark**- gray tom with black tail

Deputy **GrayShark**- gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

Healer** HealingWave**- graceful black she-cat with large golden eyes  
(KitDolphin-light gray she-cat, KitRipple-black tom,)

**Learner: HerbRain**

Spiriter** SpiritCave-**brown tom with blue eyes

**Learner: None**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**SwiftBreeze-**white tom (mate-RisingSand)

**SpiralClam**- light gray she-cat

**ShadowStripe**- dark gray tabby tom with a ripped ear

**WaveWhisker**-black tabby tom with brown eyes

**FastFlight**~ young brown she-cat with blue eyes

**BurningRusset**- russet tom with white paws (SandWhite)

**SandWhite**- small white she-cat with green eyes  
**Learner-StepStorm**

**RagingSand**- russet tom

**DriftingStick- **brown tabby tom

**SoaringGull-**white tom.

**SharpTyphoon**-mottled tom

**StreakShells**- light gray she-cat with green eyes and small dark gray streaks

**ShadowWing**- black tom with blue eyes

**LongClaw-**brown tabby with brown eyes

**ScarletLight**- orange russet she-cat with green eyes

**FlowingRiver-**siver gray she-cat

**BendingPalm**-russet tom

Learners (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**HerbRain**~ young brown she-cat with blue eyes

**StepStorm**-tortoise shell she-cat with a white chest

Kitters (she-cats expecting or caring for kits)

**KitFish-** blind white she-cat (StepGull, StepTyphoon, StepShells)

**KitStream- **tortoiseshell she-cat  
(LittleOyster-gray tom, LittleCoral-white she-cat, LittleReef-russet tom)

**KitSand**- ginger she-cat  
(LittleDawn-copper she-cat)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Tumbletail**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**MorningRush**- faded golden she-cat (BurningRusset, RagingStorm)

**GrazingStorm**- russet tom (mate- MorningRush)

F O R E S T R O S E

Leader**ShiningBlade- **gray tom with black spots

Deputy**RedFern**-russet she-cat

Healer**HealingLake**-blue gray she-cat

Spiriter**SpiritLeaf**- tortoise-shell she-cats

**Learner-AuraGaze**

Warriors

**WhistlingWind**- gray she-cat

**FlyingClimb**- dark brown tom

**TinyLime-** small black she-cat with green eyes  
**Learner-StepFoot**

**SwiftRiver**- gray tom

**BlazingGrass**- russet tom  
**Learner-StepMoon**

**MintFang**-gray tabby with blue eyes

**SharpRock**-ragged furred brown tom

**BrookCloud**- snow white she-cat

**LeafSky**-black she-cat

Learners

**AuraGaze-** brown she-cat with golden eyes.

**StepFoot**-black tom

**StepMoon**-blue she-cat


	22. The Choices Made

**Chapter 18. I know all of you are waiting for this one.**

StepStorm

StepStorm felt her world crash around her. This couldn't be happening. How? How? She looked up helplessly at ShiningDark, her eyes pleading to the leader. _"ShiningFeather wanted me here!"_ she internally begged him. _"If she and SpiritCave said that I should be here then I should be allowed to be here!"_ It was funny. A couple moons ago she would want to run away, she felt like she didn't belong. But now. But now she felt like these cats were her family. She loved the way of life here and the different cats within the tribe. But…what if she was the one that brought the illness here? A mental image of her dying mentor flooded her brain. StepStorm shut her eyes tight. It had to be a dream. It had to be a dream.

"You can't exile her!" yowled LongClaw. The tabby's tail flicked angrily behind her and her claws flexed in and out. She glared at the tribe cats and if looks could kill, all would be dead. "She's a good member of the tribe! She is working hard! Plus it has been moons! How come this hasn't happened before? If it was her fault for bringing it, then we would have all gotten sick before!"

"Be silent and respect your leader's decision!"

LongClaw's eyes swept to the voice.

WaveWhisker.

LongClaw's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand anything," she snarled.

"LongClaw," spoke up FastFlight, a pleading note in her voice. "Please. Don't fight this."

StepStorm was worried for her friend now. "You don't have to defend me," she said quietly. She did feel proud for her friend but LongClaw would get in serious trouble if this continued on. "I'll be fine." She didn't know where she would go. The only places she could go was the ocean or ForestRose territory.

LongClaw was shaking. The she-cat looked up at the High Rock and then at the tribe.

"If StepStorm is exiled because of some monkey-brained thing like this…" said LongClaw softly. She lifted head proudly and said with vigor and conviction, "then I do not want to be a part of a shark-hearted tribe like this!"

Gasps rang up in the tribe. StepStorm's was the loudest of all.

"You cannot allow this!" cried FastFlight. She pushed herself to the front. She looked up at the leader. "Please!"

ShiningDark ignored FastFlight's pleas. His attention was on the two she-cats. One glaring at him and the other looking in fear. "Then be gone from OceanTide territory before the sun reaches the highest point in the sky. After that, warriors are allowed to kill."

"Fine," spat LongClaw. "Come on StepStorm. Let's get out of here."

StepStorm felt her friend's tail touch her shoulder and began to lead her out of the tribe camp. She didn't understand why this was happening. How could something like this happen? It wasn't her own life that has changed but the life of one of her friend's. And it was all her fault. But she did know there was nothing she could do to get LongClaw out of this. She was just too stubborn for that.

As they stepped out of camp, the sunlight hit StepStorm head on and warmed her fur. Internally she was a mess.

"I'll catch us some fish so we'll have something to eat before going on our way," said LongClaw as she checked the sun's position in the sky. "We have time."

"You didn't have to do this," said StepStorm quietly as they walked onto the beach. "You can still go back."

LongClaw looked back at StepStorm like she was monkey-brained. "I couldn't live with myself if I let someone I cared about die because I didn't do something to help. Now go sit under the palm trees if I catch something. OceanTide won't attack you until sunhigh so you'll be alright."

StepStorm nodded slowly. "Alright." The two she-cats went on their own way but only for now. Soon they would be on their way. Out of all the regrets StepStorm had, the one she had the most was that she didn't get to say goodbye to ScarletLight.

ScarletLight

When LongClaw and StepStorm had left, the tribe was in an uproar. FastFlight was begging ShiningDark to allow them back while others wanted them chased out now.

ScarletLight was torn. She understood why the tribe was doing this but at the same time she wanted her friends to be here, safe in the tribe.

"We have to go after them now!" yowled SwiftBreeze. "Make sure they leave."

"No," said ShiningDark. "We will wait till sunhigh." He eyed the tribe cats. "If anycat decides to ignore this order, you will be punished."

The tribe cats fell to silence as ShiningDark jumped off the HighRock and headed to his cave. Around ScarletLight the tribe cats returned to their normal day activities.

"Come on ScarletLight," said FlowingRiver. The gray she-cat placed her tail on her sister's shoulder and took her to the fresh-kill pile. "We should eat something."

ScarletLight just stared at the fish her sister put in front of her. How could she eat when her friends were out there in the wild? How could she be safe while they had to fight against nature?

"Why are you still here?"

ScarletLight looked up in surprise. SpiritCave.

Anger surged up within her. "Where were you?" she asked angrily. "Why didn't you defend StepStorm? I mean, you said the Spirit Wind accepted her. Then why did this happen?"

"ScarletLight," said FlowingRiver.

SpiritCave's ears flicked. "I was in my cave reading signs from the Spirit Wind. That takes all of my focus."

ScarletLight jumped to her paws. "SpiritCave. Your sister is out there. She's going into exile along with StepStorm. Your mother is worried. Can't you do anything?"

SpiritCave didn't say anything. He just watched ScarletLight quietly. "The real question is, why aren't you doing anything."

ScarletLight was taken aback by the question. What did he mean by that? What could she do? She was only a recently made warrior. She had no say in tribe affairs. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," replied SpiritCave. Hs attention shifted to FlowingRiver. "You understand this as well?"

The gray she-cat nodded. "Yes…but I don't like it."

It suddenly hit her. "I should…" ScarletLight trailed off. How could she do this? BurningRusset was dying and SandWhite was worried sick. If ScarletLight were to…

"Come on sister," teased FlowingRiver. She lightly hit ScarletLight's head with her paw. "Go. If you stay here, you'll just go crazy."

SpiritCave nodded. "Yes. Go. Go beyond the territory of ForestRose to the field beyond. There the thing you need will be found. Listen to an unlikely source."

ScarletLight couldn't believe this. Spirit Wind was involved with this decision after all! Even though SpiritCave would not say more, she had the idea of what was going on. "I'll do it."

SpiritCave stepped outside. "Go then. You don't have much time left."

"Thank you," ScarletLight said to both her sister and the spiriter before running outside. She thought she could feel the Spirit wind guiding her way, pushing her along until she felt like she was running with the wind itself. In the distance she saw two figures under the palm trees and she pushed herself faster. They may not know it yet but the Spirit Wind was guiding their paws on this quest.


	23. The Begining Of The Quest

**So, here's the next chapter. The plot really kicks off here.**

LongClaw

LongClaw crawled out of the ocean with two wriggling fish in her jaws. The sea water ran from her fur and wet the sand as she walked over to the palm trees. StepStorm, who was sitting in the shade, perked up when she saw LongClaw approach.

"I'm sorry," said the tortoise-shell as LongClaw dropped a fish before her before settling down herself. "You shouldn't have to leave the tribe because of me. You can go back."

LongClaw rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. Just eat the fish so we can be on our way. ShiningDark gave us until sunhigh but I'm sure some cats won't stick to that." WaveWhisker immediately came to mind. He would probably use this to get rid of her. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. He could try. Even if he got the strength of the Spirit Wind backing him he would be defeated by her claws.

LongClaw was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice calling her. She looked in the direction of the sound, not really believing it.

"It's ScarletLight!" exclaimed StepStorm in surprise.

The orange tabby stopped before her friends, her breathing heavy. Her eyes shone with happiness though. "Thank the Spirit Wind you haven't left yet."

"What's going on?" asked LongClaw. She suddenly had a thought and although she hated it she needed to be cautious. She moved a bit closer to StepStorm and asked, "Did ShiningDark send you?"

ScarletLight shook her head, "No. It was SpiritCave."

"SpiritCave?" repeated LongClaw. Why would be send ScarletLight?

"Why?" asked StepStorm. LongClaw thought she heard something else in StepStorm's voice, some other emotion than curiosity. She dismissed it though as ScarletLight responded.

"It seems you were supposed to be exiled," said ScarletLight quickly like she would forget them before she got them out of her mouth. "Cause we've been chosen to find the cure for the illness!"

LongClaw and StepStorm were both silent. LongClaw couldn't believe it. They were chosen to find the cure? She felt pride well up within her. The Spirit Wind thought she was worth of such a mission! And to make things better, if they succeeded, they would come back as heroes. They could returned with their heads held high. _"And WaveWhisker will have to accept me."_

"SpiritCave told me we need to go beyond ForestRose territory," said ScarletLight. "To a field beyond where we have to listen to an unlikely source."

"Then I can return to the tribe," said StepStorm softly.

ScarletLight nodded. "Yes! We can all return!" She purred in amusement as the two she-cats stared at her in surprise. "I can't let you two do something like this alone."

LongClaw chuckled. This was ScarletLight for you. One who would never abandon her friends till the end. She was sorry she even doubted her.

"Finish your fish," said LongClaw to StepStorm. "We have a long trek ahead of this."

StepStorm

StepStorm was happy. Sure she was in exile but there was hope. The Spirit Wind had a destiny for her. She had heard some stories from SandWhite and FastFlight. Those cats of the past were just like her. Normal cats who had to rise up to bigger challenges. OceanTide and ForestRose and the fiery Spirit Flame. Could it be the Spirit Wind knew this was going to happen and prepared her for it?

She shook her head and finished her fish quickly while making sure she didn't swallow any of the small bones. They had to get going now. After LongClaw and StepStorm were finished eating they silently began the walk up the beach.

Too soon did the sand become the soft grass of the neutral area. And even sooner they reached the edge of the jungle.

The sounds overwhelmed StepStorm. The jungle seemed to very noisy. The birds and monkeys chattered loudly in the trees as well as whatever else lived in this jungle.

"We need to stay near the rock wall," said LongClaw, gesturing to the long rock wall on their left that ran into the jungle. "Maybe we won't meet any ForestRose cats if we stay close to it."

"We shouldn't," said ScarletLight. "The camp is more in that direction," she gestured with her tail in the direction of the OceanTide camp. "It's more over there."

"And I heard there's a swamp on this side," added LongClaw. "Hopefully no cats will be near it."

StepStrom let them discuss the best way to go while she checked the sky. The sun was almost there. It was almost to the highest point. She glanced fearfully in the direction of camp. A lump rose in her throat as she made out a few shapes coming out of the camp. She turned her attention to the jungle. "Let's go," she said quickly. She was about to take the lead when ScarletLight stepped in front of her.

"I've been in the jungle before," she replied. "I can lead us around some of the dangers."

"Alright," said LongClaw.

ScarletLight took the lead as the three she-cats entered the jungle. The trees covered the sky making the jungle floor seem dark. The air felt hotter and muggier than it did on the beach and there were many plants growing on the ground. Some of them cut StepStorm's fur or tugged it. Overhead StepStorm could hear creatures scurrying around. It made her nervous. What if something fell on her head? A look to ScaretLight and LongClaw told her they were worried like she was.

"How can ForestRose cats stand this?" murmured LongClaw.

The rock wall was always to their left and in view as they walked on. They didn't know how long they walked. It was very hard to get a sense of bearing when a cat could only see a few taillengths in front of them. The only real sense of time they had was the amount of sunlight that made it through the thick canopy.

"Wait," said LongClaw, her ears flicking. She stopped and turned to the deeper part of the jungle. "Whose there?"

StepStorm looked around but she didn't see anything. She opened her mouth and tasted the air. She stiffened.

Next to her ScarletLight adapted the battle position. "Come on out!"

"Why is it you are asking us to come out?"

A lump rose in StepStorm's throat as cats crawled out of the undergrowth. Their eyes glistened with malice for the trespassers. StepStrom realized they were much more muscular than the OceanTide cats as they got closer and closer in a circle around them. _"Oh Spirit Wind. Is our journey going to end here before it even started?"_


	24. A Meeting With ForestRose

**Chapter 20.**

ScarletLight

"Well well," spoke a dark brown tom. "From the stinky smell of fish on you, I would say you're OceanTide. Came to steal prey didn't you?"

"Of course we wouldn't do something that monkey-brained," snapped LongClaw. "OceanTide cats are much smarter than that."

ScarletLight held back a groan. LongClaw wasn't helping the situation at all. "We only want to pass through," she spoke up before LongClaw could rustle their fur anymore.

"Oh?" said a russet tom. "What should we do with them FlyingClimb?" he asked the brown tom.

"Take them back to camp with us," replied FlyingClimb. "SharpRock, MintFang, get behind them."

"What do we do?" whispered StepStorm.

"Go with them for now," replied ScarletLight before LongClaw could offer a suggestion. She shot LongClaw a pleading look. _"Please don't try anything to make the situation worse for us."_

LongClaw seemed to understand for she nodded and didn't complain as the ForestRose cats began to take them deeper into the jungle.

"Hey SharpRock, you're a warrior now? Congratulations!"

ScarletLight glanced back. StepStorm was trying to make conversation with SharpRock. Her heart went out to her friend for she knew what SharpRock's reaction would be.

"Stop talking," he hissed. "Keep moving."

StepStorm blinked. She was obviously surprised by his reaction. _"These cats won't give us friendship,"_ thought ScarletLigtht,_ "We are trespassers. Nothing more."_

"There are more of them in the trees," said LongClaw quietly.

ScarletLight looked up. It was very hard to make out but she could kind of see cats running through the canopy. So it was a good thing that they had come quietly. If they had made trouble for the cats on the ground, the cats in the trees would take them out. The mission would truly be over then.

The camp was just like how ScarletLight remembered it. Warriors were everywhere and they stared at the newcomers with mistrust. StepStorm's eyes were wide in wonder while LongClaw just looked around with boredom. ScarletLight knew it was nothing like that thought. She was observing without being obvious about it.

"What is going on here?" spoke ShiningBlade. Like the last time, he looked menacing to ScarletLight. "Why have they been brought here?"

"We found them on the territory," spoke FlyingClimb.

ShiningBlade stared at the three cats intently before speaking again. "Take them to SpiritLeaf's den. I will speak to them in a bit."

"Yes ShiningBlade," spoke FlyingClimb. He gestured for the three OceanTide she-cats to follow before walking over to one of the root dens. ScarletLight remembered how last time she was here she had to stand outside the spiriter den. Wow. That was such a long time ago. Back when ShiningFeather was alive…

The inside of the spiriter den reminded ScarletLight a little bit of SpiritCave's den. Like his, this one had two sections. A main section for all cats to enter and a smaller section that only spiriters were allowed in. The smell of henna was thick in the air and seemed to be coming from the roots themselves.

"Wow," whispered StepStorm.

ShiningBlade, RedFern, SpiritLeaf and AuraGaze were the only cats that came in. AuraGaze stood to the side while the leader, deputy and spiriter watched the three OceanTide cats.

"Care to speak why you are here?" asked RedFern.

"We are traveling beyond your territory," spoke ScarletLight. She had to take the lead. LongClaw would probably say something monkey-brained and StepStorm didn't get tribe rivalries that much. Plus, they probably knew that StepStorm was an outsider to tribe life. "We had to pass through to get there. We meant nothing by it. However there is no way to get to the territory beyond without going through yours. We were not going to take any prey and we stuck to the edge."

"Where were you going?" asked ShiningBlade. He looked very calm and serious. This was a leader with a good level head. He was trying to find out everything from them.

"We were going to find the cure," replied LongClaw.

Looks passed between the three cats. ScarletLight couldn't believe how monkey-brained LongClaw was being. They may not be considered OceanTide cats at the moment but they shouldn't show that OceanTide was weak!

"Cure?" asked RedFern. "Cure for what?"

ScarletLight and StepStorm shot looks for LongClaw to be quiet but she didn't seem to hear them. Instead she rolled her eyes. "The cure to the illness that's hit both tribes."

"Both tribes?" asked ScarletLight in confusion. ShiningBlade and RedFern looked at LongClaw in surprise.

"I scented it on the way in," replied LongClaw. "It came from, what I think is HealingLake's den. That illness that's killing off ForestRose cats at this very moment is the same one that's taking out OceanTide cats. The three of us have been chosen to go get the cure for OceanTide. If you want, we'll get some for ForestRose as well."

"How dare you?" snapped RedFern.

ShiningBlade held out his tail to prevent the deputy from throwing herself at LongClaw. "SpiritLeaf. What does the Spirit Wind say about this?"

SpiritLeaf dipped her head. "I did not get a vision of this event but I think AuraGaze did." She gestured for her learner to step forward.

AuraGaze, who was in the background until now, stepped forward. "I got the vision two days ago," she said. ScarletLight noticed that her voice seemed to have a timeless quality to it. This she-cat was young but already ScarletLight knew this cat would become a good spiriter. "In the vision, I saw a field and lapping against the field was an ocean with some roses floating on it."

"Meaning?" asked ShiningBlade.

AuraGaze glanced at her mentor who nodded for her to continue. "I think it means that ForestRose should let these cats go get the cure for both tribes."

ShiningBlade was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Fine. I let you three go to get the cure." Happiness sprung from the three she-cats. This was perfect! They would be able to get the cure and save the tribe! "But," continued ShiningBlade. "I will be sending two of my own warriors to join you."

ScarletLight couldn't really complain about that. ShinignBlade probably wanted to make sure they would give ForestRose some of the cure. A glance to the others showed her that they understood as well.

"Go get SharpRock and MintFang and tell them the situation," ShiningBlade ordered RedFern. The deputy dipped her head to the leader before leaving the den. The gray leader turned to the three she-cats. He didn't say anything but ScarletLight knew what he was saying. _"You will get the cure for ForestRose."_


	25. Travel Through the Forest

**Chapter 21.**

StepStorm

The three OceanTide cats and two ForestRose toms left immediately. StepStorm didn't think they noticed it but the tribe cats walked separately, like they weren't in the same group and on the same mission.

"You she-cats are really slow you know that," snapped MintFang after what seemed like forever in silence.

ScarletLight didn't say anything but LongClaw lifted her head and glared at the gray tom. "Well excuse me," she snapped, "But we are from OceanTide. We're used to openness, not close off areas with trees."

MintFang rolled his eyes and continued on the pathway. "If it weren't for you OceanTide cats we could already be running through the trees and get there already," he grumbled.

"That's enough," said SharpRock. "Fighting won't help us get out faster."

MintFang looked like he was going to snap at SharpRock but he seemed to think against it and he continued to walk silently. SharpRock on the other paw just sighed in relief and shot a sorry look to the two she-cats.

StepStorm wondered why he was being so nice to them now. Before he was like all the other ForestRose cats, hostile. Now he was being nice. It was odd in a nice way. "What is it?" asked SharpRock, directing his voice to StepStorm.

StepStorm jumped. She glanced up at the ragged tom. "Well, I'm just surprised about how nice you are being to us. I mean…" She trailed off and looked away. Would it sound rude?

"Of course," he replied. "We are currently on a mission together. Before we were rivals and now we are working together. That is all."

StepStorm didn't get it at all. "But…"

MintFang suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up into the trees above. His large ears flicked as he seemed to hear a sound that no one else could hear. Scratch that. SharpRock was doing the same thing.

"What is it?" asked ScarletLight. She also followed the toms lead and was looking up into the trees herself. "What is it you toms see?"

"Snake," hissed SharpRock.

StepStorm looked up but she couldn't see anything in the trees. Only dark shadows. Wait. What was that? Something was sitting in one of the trees. Something that was looking down at them.

"So," said LongClaw. "This one of those famous snakes that kills cats huh?" Her brown eyes glinted with amusement.

"Don't even think about it," said ScarletLight. "That snake could probably kill you before you could do anything about it."

"I killed a shark," pointed out LongClaw. "A little snake doesn't scare me."

"You killed a shark?" said MintFang in surprise.

"All by myself."

Now MintFang looked impressed. Oh great. LongClaw's ego was going to get bigger. StepStorm and ScarletLight shared a knowing look. They wouldn't hear the end of this one for a while.

"Come on," said SharpRock. "You three stay down here. This is something that ForestRose cats do." He gestured to a clump of fern plants. "Just sit down over there and wait for us."

For once LongClaw didn't complain or ask to join the toms. Instead she followed ScarletLight and StepStorm to the ferns. The three she-cats crouched down and watched as the two toms began climbing the trees on either sides of the snake. Stepstorm noticed that their big paws with extra long claws were useful in gripping the surface of the tree. The snake lifted its head and seemed to focus on MintFang who was climbing closer to its tree than SharpRock was.

"Hmm," said LongClaw. "We should remember how they do this. It'll be good for OceanTide to know a few of ForestRose's tricks."

"Oh LongClaw," sighed ScarletLight.

StepStorm on the other paw was mesmerized as the toms pushed off with their back legs and smashed into the snake's body, their long powerful claws dug deep into the snake's skin. The snake didn't have any time to fight against them as the toms ripped their claws out and the snake fell from the tree and hit the ground below. It was clearly dead.

"Impressive," commented LongClaw as the three she-cats walked out of the ferns.

SharpRock and MintFang ran down the trees faster than they had climbed up. It was impressive to watch them run down the trees like they were running on a flat surface.

"Well, the forest will be much safer for the kits with one less snake," spoke MintFang.

"We'll leave it behind for our tribe to pick it up," said SharpRock. "Okay with you OceanTide cats?"

"Fine by us," replied ScarletLight.

The five cats continued on their way through the forest. The two ForestRose cats in the front to lead the way with the three OceanTide cats in the back. StepStorm was impressed with the toms. Now she understand why their paws and ears were bigger. They could pick up more sounds from the trees and those big paws helped them grip and climb the trees. She knew both tribes would not admit it but both were special in their own ways.

Unlike her.

In this world StepStorm was nothing compared to them. She couldn't fight like them or hunt like them. Sure she could climb palm trees well but it was nothing like how these ForestRose cats could. She flattened her ears.

"There it is," spoke SharpRock. "The edge of ForestRose territory."

The cats picked up their pace. The trees thinned out and the only thing the cats could see for miles was tall grass. In the distance was a huge piece of stone. "_Mountain_," thought StepStorm, remembering that word from her kithood with her mother.

"Can we make this quick?" snapped MintFang.

LongClaw smirked at him. "What? Too open for the like of you?"

MintFang glared at LongClaw.

StepStorm realized it probably was true. The ForestRose cats were probably uncomfortable with this much openness.

"Come on," said ScarletLight. "We need to find the unlikely source."

This was it. They were here. It was time to find the unlikely source. _"I will find it,"_ thought StepStorm. _"And I will return to OceanTide with it."_


	26. Asa

**Here is chapter 22. **

ScarletLight

The wind buffed ScarletLight's orange fur as the five cats walked through the open field. Every now and then they would see animals that both tribes didn't know the name of. Some rodent-like creatures with long ears and back feet would scatter as the cats approached. There were even huge animals with brown fur that grazed on the long grass but like the small rodent-things, they scattered as the cats made noise near them.

"This is such an odd place," grumbled MintFang. "This grass is too tall. I can't see in front of me. And it's too open. I feel like my fur is going to burn off."

ScarletLight had to agree. The sunlight was harsh but she felt like the OceanTide cats were more accustomed to it due to the lack of shade on the beach while the ForestRose cats lived in the shade of trees.

"I don't see anything that could be an unlikely source," commented LongClaw. "The only creatures we saw besides ourselves were those hoofed things that keep running away. Maybe we need to go to that huge rock in the distance." She gestured with her tail to the huge rock structure that lifted into the air in the distance.

"Mountain," offered StepStorm. "It's called a mountain. I remember that word from the time I spent with my mother." She fell silent and ScarletLight placed her tail on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

ScarletLight didn't know what to say to comfort her though. She had not lost any family members so far. Well, that might change if the illness in the tribes weren't stopped.

"Hang on," growled SharpRock. He turned to look behind the cats. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked ScarletLight. She focused on her ears but the only thing she could hear was the sound of the wind rustling the tall grass.

"Shhh," said MintFang. "I hear it too."

LongClaw unsheathed her claws and carefully looked around the small area of visibility. "What are you two hearing?" she asked cautiously.

"Something is circling us," said SharpRock. His huge ears were flicking back and forth, taking in all the sound around them. MintFang looked to be doing the exact same thing.

ScarletLight finally understood why the ForestRose cats could hear the sounds better than they could. ForestRose cats relied on sound more to find prey in the forest while OceanTide cats used sight more to find prey in the water.

"Tell me where it is," growled LongClaw. Her eyes were glinting in the thrill of the hunt. "I'll grab it and rip it apart."

"Are you monkey-brained!" snapped MintFang. "We don't know what it is. It could be bigger than those hoofed things!"

"So? I can take it on."

"Somehow I don't know if it's from stupidity or courage," commented MintFang.

"It's coming towards us," growled SharpRock. He jumped back just as a creature pounced into the clearing.

ScarletLight didn't know what to think of it at first. It had a cat-like red body but the legs were extremely long and covered in thick black fur. The head had a snout that was long and narrow and also black with two huge ears that reminded ScarletLight of the ForestRose cats' ears. The neck was covered in black fur and seemed furrier than the rest of it. The tail was short and only made it to the back knees of it. Its black eyes watched the cats.

LongClaw, being LongClaw stepped forward and dropped into her battle position. "Great," she said happily. "I was waiting for a fight!"

The creature opened its jaw and revealed a sharp set of teeth. ScarletLight felt her heart drop. This thing looked like it could snap one of the cat's bones with ease. How could they fight something like this?

"What do we do?" whispered StepStorm. She backed up a step.

SharpRock and MintFang joined LongClaw on the front lines and began hissing.

The creature then did something none of them expected. It laughed. "Wow," it said, in a clearly feminine voice. "I didn't expect this. When I scented new creatures out here, I didn't think it would be those tribe cats."

"What the?" SharpRock got out of the threatening position. "How can you be speaking cat? You don't look like one."

"That's because I'm not," replied the creature. "I'm a maned wolf." She seemed to notice the blank looks on the cats' faces. "No idea what that is huh? Not surprising since I do live out here in the fields and you cats are from the forest."

"We aren't," spoke up LongClaw. She gestured to the toms. "They are. We from the place beyond that. The ocean."

The maned wolf looked impressed now. "Wow. From all the way out there?" She sat down on her haunches which didn't seem to do anything to make her seem less menacing. ScarletLight was surprised that this maned wolf wasn't attacking them or anything like that. She voiced the question.

"Well," began the maned wolf. "I am different than most of the maned wolves that live out here. Unlike them, I am from an old line that try to learn all they can about the world around them."

"So, you're like a spiriter in a way?" spoke up StepStorm.

She tilted her head to the side. "Spiriter? I don't know what that means. Well, I've never seen a cat from the forest and ocean before so that's probably why. Oh, my name's Asa by the way."

The cats introduced themselves by name. ScarletLight suddenly had a thought. An unlikely source. This maned wolf wasn't even a cat. "Do you know anything about an illness that makes cats throw up blood?"

Asa blinked in surprise. "Why yes I do. But it's a rare illness. How do you know about it?"

"Our tribemates are sick with it," explained SharpRock.

Asa looked back and forth between the five cats. "I think you should come back to my den. We can talk there." She turned and disappeared into the tall grass. When she noticed that none of the cats were following her, she returned. "Don't worry. I won't eat any of you. I'm curious about the life of the tribe cats. There are rumors but they are rumors. That's nothing than getting the information directly from the source."

The five cats looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Could they trust this maned wolf?

"I say we go for it," spoke up StepStorm, surprising everycat. "I mean, what else can we do?"

"I agree," said LongClaw. "Let's go save everyone from this illness."

"Then it's decided," SharpRock turned to Asa. "Lead the way."

**Note: Maned wolves are real creatures in case anyone was wondering. They are found in South America. **


	27. The Cure

**So, here is the next chapter for all of you!**

LongClaw

LongClaw wasn't sure what to think as they followed the maned wolf through the tall grass. On one paw she was happy that they had found who they were looking for without too much trouble but on the other paw, that was the problem. It was too easy for her. Fighting the shark was difficult. She had almost died in the process. That was hard. This seemed too easy in comparison.

_"Wonder what SunTalon would think of me now,_" she thought smugly. _"Probably can't believe that I'm actually thinking through a problem."_ Thinking of SunTalon though made her depressed and she turned her eyes to the thing StepStorm had called a mountain. What was up there? There had to be something up there. Something awesome. She chuckled to herself. Who was she kidding? After this trip she would probably never come out here again. She was an OceanTide warrior through and through. A warrior never abandoned her duty to her tribe.

"Interesting," barked Asa from ahead. StepStorm had really taken a liking to the maned wolf and was pretty much answering all of Asa's questions about clanlife.

Taking a quick glance to ScarletLight told LongClaw that she was not liking the fact that StepStorm was revealing OceanTide secrets too easily. The ForestRose cats had the same look but LongClaw noticed that MintFang seemed to be listening to everything StepStorm was saying. She narrowed her eyes. If that tree-climbing tom ever thought about using this information he would feel the pain of LongClaw's claws.

"You all nervous back there?" Asa laughed and stopped. She looked back at the four tribecats. "Afraid of all the stuff StepStorm is revealing to an outsider like me?"

StepStrom blinked in surprise like she couldn't believe what she just did. She folded her ears and dropped her head. "I'm sorry for talking about OceanTide," she murmered. "I wish I remembered that you don't want this information told to anyone."

"It's fine," said ScarletLight smoothly. "Asa here is curious about our life. A little information wouldn't be a lot to tell her since she is going to help us get the cure for the tribe's illness."

LongClaw was impressed. Even though ScarletLight was probably as annoyed as LongClaw was about this she made it seem like she wasn't. _"Well she was trained by ShiningFeather herself. Maybe she picked up some leadership qualities from her."_

Asa chuckled and turned to the ForestRose cats. "You?"

"I will tell you any information you require so my tribemates can be saved," said SharpRock. He placed his tail on MintFang's shoulder, who looked like he wanted to yell something out to the wolf, and shook his head.

Asa laughed, her mouth stretched wide to reveal teeth that could probably tear a cat apart. "Both of you, good answers." She got up and pushed some of the tall grass down to reveal a burrow in the roots of one of the few trees out in this open territory. "The cure you will get for an answer like that."

"Really?" exclaimed StepStorm. Her eyes were wide as a kit's when they saw the biggest fish. LongClaw didn't blame her. The she-cat was blamed for this mess. To save the tribe, well, ShiningDark better accept her after that or LongClaw would have to teach the leader a lesson!

Asa laughed again. "Yes yes. But before I do," she sat down and put her tail over her paws. "Tell me a bit about both tribes. I'm very curious to how you cats live."

StepStorm

The sun was setting when Asa finally stopped answering questions. They had went to all categories, from normal tribelife to hunting techniques, to special qualities and even myth and lore. StepStorm was really surprised to find out that both tribes had the same stories only with slight variations to make their tribe seem better. It was weird but both tribes were the same in some ways. Both felt proud for their tribe.

StepStorm on the other paw felt even lonelier than before. She may be a part of OceanTide but she didn't know all these stories that LongClaw and ScarletLight told with a passion. She didn't have the specials skills that they had. She was nothing compared to them.

"StepStorm?" ScarletLight poked her with a paw. "Asa's asking you a question."

"Huh?"

Asa chuckled. "My question was, how special are you?"

"What?"

"You are not tribe born. I'm asking how special are you?"

StepStorm dropped her head to the ground. "I'm not. I'm just a normal cat. I can't swim like OceanTide cats and I can't climb like ForestRose."

"Hang on!" cried LongClaw. "You're special too. You know how to climb those coconut trees better than any OceanTide cat can."

"And you can find crabs and such on the beach better," put in ScarletLight.

"You know about the world outside here," said SharpRock to everycat's surprise. He gestured to the mountain. "We wouldn't know what that is much less what to call it if you weren't here."

Everyone turned to MintFang to see if he had something to say. The tom glared at everycat and looked away. "I agree with SharpRock," he put in quickly.

"See? You are special," said Asa. "Your difference to these cats make you special." She got up and slipped into the roots of the tree and came back with a huge pile of leaves. "Just mix this with some coconut and you should be fine. Give each sick cat a pawful, a kit should get a kit sized amount."

"Thank you!" yowled StepStorm.

Asa laughed and pulled out a banana leaf which she used to pack the leaves away. "Break the amount among yourselves."

"ForestRose is in your debt," SharpRock dipped his head.

"OceanTide is also in your debt," ScarletLight copied SharpRock.

"Now now," said Asa. "Raise your heads. Just come to visit me every now and then okay?"

"We promise," said StepStorm.

"Good," replied Asa. She paused and sniffed the air and a concerned look flashed across her face but it was quickly replaced by her happiness. "Now, you all should head back. I know you want to rest but this illness moves quickly so it would be a risk to leave any of your tribemates with this illness for too long."

"Right." SharpRock got to his paws. "Let's get going then."

StepStorm wanted to say something but the others were already leaving. StepStorm followed them quickly. "Hey. Did Asa seem hurried to make us leave?"

"Yes," replied LongClaw. "But come on. Our tribe mates are going to die if we don't get back. I think she was worried about them."

StepStorm had a feeling it was something else but she couldn't really say anything could she? Their tribemates would die with the medicine.

It was then when a strong wind blew past them and the scent of a maned wolf caught all the cats' in the nose. Not Asa though but a different one. A more wild smelling one.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said SharpRock. He looked back at where they had come from.


	28. Return to the Tribe

**Here's the next chapter! This might surprise a lot of you but this is the final chapter of Warriors of OceanTide. But don't worry! The adventures of ScarletLight, LongClaw and StepStorm are not over yet! The sequel, Leaders of OceanTide should be up soon.**

StepStorm

As the five cats got closer to Asa's den they could hear the sounds of loud snarling. A lump rose in StepStorm's throat. What was going on? StepRock lifted his tail in the signal for them to be cautious. StepStorm thought LongClaw was going to throw a fit but the brown she-cat just nodded before dropping into a crouch.

StepStorm did the same along with the ForestRose cats and ScarletLight. As they crept forward they could hear the voices of another animal only this voice was all in rapid barks.

Asa's voice rang out in the same bark-like fashion and the two seemed to go at it back and forth. StepStorm wished she had some idea of what they were saying to each other but the tone did suggest something other than a friendly chat.

As the cats broke through the grass that separated them from the wolves, the other wolf growled something and launched himself at Asa. From the looks of it, he was much bigger than she was and she was easily getting overpowered by the larger wolf.

However it didn't look like Asa was just sitting by and letting this happen. She was fighting with everything she had against this wolf. Her teeth and claws were trying to do major damage but it looked like she was having trouble with that.

"We have to help her," said ScarletLight. The orange she-cat rose to her paws. "She helped us and we have to help her."

"What about the cure?" growled MintFang. "Our tribemates need them. If we get involved in a fight like this we may not come out of it alive." He gestured with his tail to the snapping teeth of the wolves. "We could die while getting involved with something like this."

"So ForestRose cats are just cowards then?" spat LongClaw. She stepped towards MintFang, her eyes blazing in anger. "You are going to let the creature that saved us die!"

MintFang looked like he wanted to murder her but SharpRock stepped forward. "MintFang. You can return to ForestRose with the cure. I will stay here to help LongClaw and ScarletLight fight to help Asa."

StepStorm blinked in surprise when her name was not mentioned but the way LongClaw and ScarletLight were looking at her, they wanted her to go with MintFang. They wanted her to make sure OceanTide got the cure. She just nodded to her friends. They were much better fighters than she was.

"Alright then," said MintFang. "But you better come out of it alive."

"I promise you that," said SharpRock. "Now get going!"

"Go on StepStorm. We'll be alright," said ScarletLight. "We'll catch up in a bit."

"I've never fought a maned wolf before. This is going to be interesting," LongClaw hissed as she unsheathed her claws. She was already in her fighting zone.

StepStorm nodded before running after MintFang who had already begun running. She glanced back once to see how her friends were doing but the tall grass blocked her view of them. A lump rose in her throat as she heard the battle cries of cats. Would they be alright? Was this truly the best thing to do?

"Run faster!" snapped MintFang from ahead of her. "Or I'm going to leave you behind. You want OceanTide to have the cure or not?"

"I…" StepStorm trailed off.

_"What are you doing?"_

StepStorm jumped and looked to her left. Running next to her was a cat made out of flames. "Spirit Flame?" she whispered.

_"What are you doing?"_ asked the cat again. Even though it was made out of flames, the tall grass didn't catch fire as it ran. _"I thought you to be better than this."_

"What do you mean?" she asked.

The Spirit Flame just shook its head and began to fade away.

StepStorm skidded to a stop and looked back in the direction of Asa's home. What was she doing? She was a coward. How could she show her face back to the tribe like this? How could she face FastFlight and SandWhite and tell them that their kits were dead? She could never return like this.

"What are you doing?" snapped MintFang. He had stopped and looked back at her.

StepStorm looked at him. "I'm no coward," she said. "I understand why you want to get back to ForestRose. You have cats there that are waiting for the cure. Maybe even a cat that is important to you. But I. I was running away now because I thought I was too weak to do anything to help. I know I'm weaker than everyone and I keep using that as an excuse. No more! I refuse to rely on everycat to save me and protect me. I want to become an OceanTide warrior that can stand on her own paws! So I refuse to go back now!"

MintFang's mouth dropped open in shock but StepStorm was already running back. As her paws hit the ground she could feel the wind behind her pushing her on, making her faster. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spirit Flame laughing as it ran besides her.

When StepStorm got closer she saw the three cats were on the larger maned wolf's back. Asa was sitting on the ground panting heavily. Multiple bite wounds scored her body. However she didn't look like she was down. In fact it looked like she was resting to attack again.

StepStorm focused her attention on the other maned wolf again. The three cats would attack and retreat while trying to avoid those bone snapping jaws. However it looked like some of the teeth nicked LongClaw. SharpRock looked to be favoring a paw and ScarletLight's tail was bleeding. This was bad. Asa had gotten back up and joined the battle again but the other maned wolf still looked like he could go on forever. He had multiple wounds from the cats' claws but the most severe wound was a bite across his back, probably from Asa.

StepStorm narrowed her eyes as she examined the maned wolf. It had to have a weakness of some kind. If the battle kept up like this then it was obvious they were going to lose. It was then that StepStorm noticed that the wolf seemed to be moving rather oddly compared to Asa. Looking at the legs she noticed that one of the paws had a long scar running along it. Probably a wound from the past but it was something. A weakness.

The tortoishell learner yowled at the top of her lungs and dove into the battle. Unlike the others she aimed for that paw and with all her strength she clamped her teeth on the paw. The wolf yowled in pain and Asa took the chance to clamp her jaw around the wolf's neck. Combined with the four cats, the maned wolf's attacks quickly got weaker and weaker until its movements stopped completely.

"What are you doing here?" cried ScarletLight as she hurried to StepStorm's side.

"I know now that I cannot run away," said the young tortoiseshell proudly. "I cannot be a true warrior unless I can stand on my own paws."

"Well thanks," said SharpRock. "I'm proud of you even though I am a member of ForestRose."

"Thank you for helping me fight," spoke Asa as she walked over.

"Why did he attack you?" asked LongClaw.

"Maned wolves are loners. He probably thought he could have my territory." She laughed. "He probably didn't expect to get attacked by a group of fierce warrior cats." She turned serious. "Thanks for the help. I would have to leave or die unless you came in. Now go back to your tribes all of you. I can tend to my own injuries but your tribes need you now."

"But…" said StepStorm.

ScarletLight placed her tail on her friend's shoulder. "Come on StepStorm. We should get back. Asa knows what she is doing. We have to take care of OceanTide."

"I will make sure you get some of the cure," promised SharpRock. "We would not have been able to win without help of you StepStorm. If you hadn't got it distracted then we probably would have lost. I thank you."

"You are a real nice tom you know that?" teased LongClaw. "Better stop after we become enemies again because otherwise you will be killed by me."

"Right back at you," he said to her.

The trip back to ForestRose was uneventful. SharpRock was able to get half of the cure back to the OceanTide cats who ran back to their own camp. It was then when the true test began. As soon as they stepped into the camp, roars of protest came the cats that were still awake.

"What are you doing back here?" sneered SwiftBreeze. "Going to make our tribe even sicker? SpiralClam is dead!"

StepStorm turned cold. Her mentor was dead. They were too late to save her.

"We came back for a reason!" yowled LongClaw. "Now listen all you monkey-brains!"

"I don't think insulting them will make them listen," sighed ScarletLight.

"Why are you defying your exile?" ShiningDark stepped forward. SpiritCave was a few pawsteps behind him along with GrayShark.

StepStorm noticed that her friends were waiting for her to speak. "We brought the cure!" StepStorm said.

"What?" said ShiningDark.

ScarletLight dropped the banana leaf with the precious cure inside. "We have met with a wise creature, a maned wolf called Asa who gave us this cure. It will help the tribe."

ShiningDark seemed dumbstruck and he looked back at SpiritCave. The spiriter nodded. "They speak the truth," he said. "The Spirit Wind sent them on this mission for the cure. This is what will save the tribe." The spiriter looked around at the tribe cats. "Any cat who objects will feel the wrath of the Spirit Wind. These cats are no longer in exile."

"GrayShark. Get this cure to HealingWave right away," ordered ShiningDark. His deputy complied.

"Wait," said LongClaw as ShiningDark turned away. "We completed this mission, and saved the tribe. StepStorm had nothing to do with this illness at all. No apology? Well fine. At least let her become a warrior."

StepStorm's eyes widen. ShiningDark looked like he wanted to murder LongClaw. "Why?" he growled. "Your exile has been revoked. Be happy with that."

LongClaw did not back down. "We would never have been able to get through this without her!" She gestured to the wounds on hers and ScarletLight's pelts. "We might have died if she wasn't there. She had the bravery of a warrior. So she deserves to be one. She was the one who was truly sent on this mission to save the tribe. Not us."

"Is it true?" ShiningDark asked SpiritCave.

"Yes," replied the spiriter. "The Spirit Wind had chosen her for the mission. She has even spoken to OceanTide and ForestRose themselves."

Murmers ran through the tribe. ScarletLight and LongClaw stared at StepStorm in surprise.

"You met OceanTide and ForestRose?" whispered ScarletLight.

"Sheesh. That's amazing," whispered LongClaw. "How did you mange that?"

"But she's an outsider!" cried DriftingStick.

"Be quiet!" snapped CurlingStream. "She helped save the tribe! Be grateful!"

"Fine then," said ShiningDark. "But you will not get a true ceremony for I still cannot view you as a true member of the tribe."

StepStorm shook her head. "That's alright."

"Yeah," said LongClaw. "Cause when I become leader I will give her the best ceremony ever."

That earned a few chuckles from some of the cats.

ShiningDark glared at LongClaw before turning to StepStorm. "Under the Spirit Wind. I grant you a warrior name. Not out of my own wish but the supposed wish of others." He glanced at LongClaw and ScarletLight. "From this day forth, your name shall be RippingStorm. To symbolize what you are doing to this tribe."

"RippingStorm!" yowled LongClaw.

"RippingStorm!" yowled ScarletLight.

The rest of the tribe picked it up and the newly named RippingStorm basked in the glory of her new name. She didn't view it in the negative way ShiningDark did. She was happy. She was now a true warrior of OceanTide. She looked over at the leader and saw he was heading back to his den. He looked back at her and an amused twinkle was in his eyes before he went inside.

RippingStorm didn't know what that meant but she didn't have time to think about it. "Come on!" said ScarletLight. "We need to make you a nest in the warriors den! Even with cats getting cured they will still be weak. We need to take care of the tribe now!'

"I can't wait to catch another shark," said LongClaw as the three friends headed for the warriors den.


End file.
